Las rapidas de Naruto!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Las rápidas de Naruto, donde todo puede pasar, donde nada es imposible ni coherente. ¡Deiderella!
1. Naruto

_**Las rápidas de Naruto.**_

Nota inicial -Si han leído y/o escuchado de las instantáneas de Furuba (Fruits Basket), esto es algo similar pero distinto (Aqui no hay continuaciones ni especiales de pesadillas, puras rápidas)

**Rápida uno** - _La investigación de Naruto_.

Una nueva pelea se daba entre ellos, como siempre la compañera junto con el resto de las admiradoras les rodeaban dispuestas a defender al Uchiha de los ataques verbales de Uzumaki, al menos, esa era la intención hasta que Naruto comenzó a sonreir de forma maliciosa.

-Claro, síguete refugiando tras tus admiradoras, Sasuke, pero yo -puso su expresión más siniestra- Conozco tu punto débil.

Todos se quedaron O.O (y no es mirada Hyuuga, esta es la mirada Hyuuga o.o) incluído Sasuke, quien, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, encaró a Naruto, mirándolo de forma escrutadora, casi sacando a luz el Sharingan, y de inmediato miles de recuerdo recorrieron su mente en un segundo, repasando todos y cada uno de ellos en espera de algún indicio que le indicara su punto débil, pero hasta sus recuerdos estaban en su contra.

-¿Cómo que Sasuke tiene un punto débil? -Sakura gritó, y con ella, todas las demás chicas que a diario suspiraran por el Uchiha- Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke o yo misma te golpearé en...

-Basta -Kakashi apareció de la nada, y pronto, las chicas se dispersaron dejando únicamente al equipo 7- Miren chicos, ya tienen una nueva misión a realizar, y se están matando antes de tiempo¿podrían dejar esta disputa para después?

-Claro, si el inepto no se interpone como siempre -declaró Sasuke y se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Hokage, seguido de cerca de Sakura quien comenzó a tratar de hacerle plática, sin resultado alguno como de costumbre.

-¡Ese Sasuke! -Naruto comenzó a gruñir- Se cree mucho pero yo tengo algo que él no tiene¡y eso le dolerá hasta el alma!

-Venga -Kakashi tocó del hombro a Naruto- No ganarás nada buscando un pleito innecesario, además debes aprender a trabajar con Sasuke -Luego, Kakashi bajó un poco la voz y se acercó a Naruto- ¿Me podrías decir el secreto de Sasuke? Te juro por mi ojito que no le diré a nadie.

Naruto miró totalmente sorprendido a su sensei, luego paseó la mirada por el piso, un evidente sonrojo se manifestó en su cara, y le preguntó de forma casi inocente.

-¿Promete no golpearme o regañarme si le digo, por ridículo que sea, el secreto de Sasuke?

-Lo juro, que se me haga vizco mi ojito si te agredo o regaño -Dijo Kakashi, y Naruto se le acercó al oído y le dijo el secreto.

Un segundo después...

-¡¿Qué!? -Kakashi soltó el libro y casi se le cae la máscara por la forma en que abrió la boca- ¿Que hiciste qué...?

-Sensei, le dije que no se enojara conmigo -chilló Naruto retrocediendo 5 metros de Kakashi- Y tengo pruebas.

El jounin se quedó casi petrificado, jamás espero escuchar algo así de la boca de Naruto. Es cierto que tenía algo de influencia negativa de Jiraiya, pero "eso" era demasiado.

Diez minutos después, los ninjas relacionados con la misión a realizar, aliados al equipo de la arena (Gaara no puede quedar fuera de algo tan importante) con el objetivo de recuperar diversas "cosas" de un gran valor (en especial para los involucrados) cuando Kakashi y Naruto llegaron.

-Ya era hora -dijo Kankuro tratando de darse aires de importancia- Por un momento pensamos en dejarlos.

-Si, quizá eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero como Gai, Asuma y Kurenai están en otra misión importante, yo estoy a cargo, lamentablemente, y no queda más que ir -dijo un resignado Kakashi.

Todos soltaron un respingo de resignación y comenzaron a andar, pero Naruto no le quitaba la vista a Sasuke.

Poco a poco, los demás comenzaron a cuchichear, ya que el rumor del "punto débil" de Sasuke llegó a los oídos de todos, y la situación comenzó a ponerse sumamente tensa.

-Si tienes que decir algo -dijo Kakashi a Sasuke- Es mejor que lo digas ahora o solo gastarás energía de forma inútil durante la misión.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Sasuke, y este, a su vez, encaró al portador del Kyubi, dispuesto a golpearlo de ser necesario con tal de que confesara.

-Dilo ya -Sasuke rozó sus kunai's- No importa que secreto tenga, estás por debajo de mi.

Naruto se volvió hacia Kakashi, y este solo realizó un gesto afirmativo. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, en lo que se ruborizaba y todos los demás comenzaron a prestar atención, despejandose de cualquier cosa que les hiciera perder detalle en lo que el chiquillo iba a decir.

-Sasuke -comenzó a hablar el rubio- la verdad, esto comenzó como simple curiosidad, pero después, no me quedó la más mínima duda -un sudor frío se formó en la frente de algunos presentes, Hinata tanteaba sus dedos más rápido de lo normal, Sakura e Ino sudaban más frío que de costumbre, el equipo supervisado por Gai miraban cada detalle de la declaración de Naruto, y el ojo de Kakashi mostraba un extraño brillo- Tu trasero... es más grande que el mío.

Las bocas de todos cayeron hasta el piso. Gaara comenzó a reir como si hubiera sido poseído por el Shukaku, Temari y Kankuro al segundo le secundaron, los demás miraron de forma asesina a Naruto, Hinata estaba roja como tomate ante lo revelador de la situación y Rock Lee se movió para tener un mejor ángulo de la vista trasera de Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Qué...? -Sasuke estaba ido ante la declaración- ¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!? -Al instante, el Uchiha se puso rojo de ira y vergüenza y Naruto sonrió de forma triunfal, como si se hubiera librado de un gran obstáculo- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con los puntos débiles?

-Te molesta¿verdad? -Naruto posó sus manos en su espalda y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Sasuke- Te observé en el entrenamiento, durante clases, mientras te bañabas, incluso saqué un molde de tu trasero y uno del mío para comprobarlo mientras dormías, y tú, por tener un trasero más grande que el mío, no posees equilibrio natural, sino que debes hacer un determinado esfuerzo intencional, mismo que no necesito hacer, por consiguiente, gasto menos chakra que tú.

Tanto Sakura e Ino querían golpear inmediatamente a Naruto, Sasuke se quedó con la frase "...un molde de tu trasero y uno del mío..." rondándole por la cabeza, los hermanos no paraban de reir, Rock Lee de observar el trasero de ambos y...

-Visto de ese modo, tu trasero resulta muy problemático -comenzó Shikamaru.

-Si, y eso podría explicar el por qué se te agota más rápido el chakra -continuó la lista de detalles Neji.

-Yo pensé que el trasero crecía por comer mucho, pero Sasuke come normal -Chouji agregó el detalle, lo que hizo que Kakashi carraspeara un poco para evitar unirse a los ninjas de la arena en sus carcajadas.

-¿Un... molde? -preguntó lleno de ira Sasuke al fin- ¿Y crees que por poseer un trasero más pequeño que yo te crees mejor?

-No -Naruto volvió a ser el centro de atención- Pero la medida de mi trasero entra en la lista de "Más solicitado" entre las chicas, lo cual me hace un galán natural.

-¡JA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Kakashi soltó al fin la carcajada, y junto a él, todos los demás.

-¡Basta! -Sasuke emprendió de nuevo el camino- Me-mejor nos encargamos de la misión, antes de que sea tarde.

-Nada más no gastes tu chakra caminando -dijo Ten Ten y todos volvieron a carcajearse.

-Es cierto, además, Naruto tiene razón, pero no era necesario un molde para darse cuenta -Rock Lee se acercó más para tener vista del trasero de los chicos- Naruto¿Cuál es la medida para ser más solicitado?

-Es...

Cabe decir que tanto Rock Lee como Naruto y Kakashi tuvieron que quedarse en Konoha (por razones obvias) aunque no por eso Sasuke no fue acosado hasta por los ninjas malignos, quienes descubrieron su secreto y se lo restregaron en cara hasta que los neutralizaron.

¿Volverá a mencionarse este episodio? Ya lo veremos.

**FIN** de la Rápida uno, y gracias por leer.


	2. Ten Ten

**_¡Las rápidas de Naruto!_**

La segunda más rápida - _La carta_.

**Nota inicial** - ¡Volví! (véase al fondo un desfile) Esta es la segunda rápida de Naruto (que bueno que no se nota) y no entra dentro de lo planeado pero se me ocurrió mientras preparaba la comida y decidí agregarla al repertorio, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y les agradezco su paciencia para conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El muchacho tiró ese último intento de redacción, y enfocó su mirada en la última hoja decente de papel que quedara en su escritorio.

-Demonios -se dijo para sí- si no logro escribirle algo decente, juro que ahora mismo me suicido.

Y tomando la pluma, el joven comenzó a vaciar en palabras cada uno de los sentimientos que por su chica sintiera (mira, mira, su "chica").

A las pocas horas, se paró frente a la puerta de su casa, tratando de avanzar con el mayor sigilo posible, y una vez frente a la puerta, deslizó la carta, asegurándose de que esta llegara lejos de la entrada, y se encaminó satisfecho a su casa, cuando, sorpresivamente, palideció de golpe y se volvió a la casa, pero las luces comenzaron a encenderse y solo alcanzó a correr para no ser identificado.

-¡Maldición! -comenzó a estrellar su cabeza en la primera pared que se halló- ¡Olvidé ponerle mi nombre!

-Oye -dijo un jounin cualquiera que pasaba por ahi- ¿A ese qué le pasa? -señalando al joven que por poco destruye a cabezazos la pared.

-Alguna estupidez que no pudo corregir¿qué más se puede esperar de un mocoso? -y ambos shinobis siguieron su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten Ten recibió a Sakura y a Ino en la entrada de la aldea. Por azares del destino a ellas les tocó buscar las decoraciones de la fiesta para despedir a una soltera muy particular y tuvieron que pasar la noche fuera de casa, en lo que Ten Ten organizaba a los demás como una futura y buena madrina de bodas (por lógica, ella no prestó atención a los detalles de sus amigas, solo quería terminar de una vez con todo).

-No seas mala, Ten Ten -comenzó Ino quien era literalmente cargada por Sakura- Danos algo de comer, nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

-Si, si, pero primero, tenemos que adornar MI casa ya que a ALGUIEN se le OCURRIÓ que la fiesta sería MÁS divertida SI usaban mi casa en lugar de un salón o una casa más AMPLIA -Ten Ten estaba que ardía por todo el ajetreo, pero solo le quedaba resignarse.

-¿Y los chicos? -Sakura dejó caer a Ino en una banca- ¿Qué van a hacer ellos?

-Bueno -Ten Ten abrió la puerta de su casa y sacó una libreta de una cómoda- Uchiha será padrino de bodas, Chouji y Gai Sensei serán padrinos de banquete; Hyuuga y Uzumaki (¿juntos, a pesar de sus notables diferencias?) se encargarán de aspectos relacionados con la ceremonia, regalos y la fiesta en sí, y Shikamaru junto a Lee irán por el resto de los invitados (que no prometen ser muchos)

-¿Y Aburame e Inuzuka? -Preguntó Ino reaccionando.

-Dinero ¬¬ no les gusta trabajar.

Sin embargo, mientras preparaban la casa, dieron con la misteriosa carta que el misterioso joven dejara esa misma madrugada.

-Ten Ten, debes tener más cuidado con tus cosas -Dijo Sakura en lo que le entregaba la carta- ¿Donde dejo estas botellas?

-Allá -y mientras Sakura e Ino cooperaban con la decoración, Ten Ten revisó la carta de extremo a extremo, la agitó varias veces bajo la luz tratando de buscar indicios de partículas no-polvo y/o cualquier otro objeto que pusiera en peligro su vida o le indicara algo no muy agradable, pero la letra con que estaba escrita era tan impecable que dudó en abrirla, además de que no tenía el nombre de quién la enviaba.

-¿Y esa carta?

A los dos segundos, las chicas comenzaron a leerla...

Una... dos... tres...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritos de las tres- ¡ES UNA CARTA DE AMOR, CADA PALABRA ES POESÍA PURA, QUE ROMÁNTICO! XD -se desmayan (literalmente)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, en la casa del grandioso Sasuke Uchiha (nótese mi sarcasmo) la fiesta aún no está organizada y ya todos están arrojando la casa del Uchiha por la ventana...

-¡NARUTO, YA SUELTA ESO! -Sasuke trató de quitarle un jarrón al Uzumaki quien planeaba usar la invaluable vasija para cocinar ramen pensando que con eso comería con estilo, pero mientras lo hacía Chouji se terminaba los aperitivos, Kakashi revolvía la pequeña agenda, Neji se mantenía impasible al fondo (como siempre, mientras no lo molestaran, ni se daba por enterado), Shikamaru estaba en el sofá recostado de la forma más cómoda del mundo, Shino inundó el cuarto con insectos mientras brindaba con refresco de toronja (XD muérete, refresco de naranja), Gai y Rock Lee le daban un discurso a la pared acerca de la juventud (mentira, solo Gai, ya que Rock Lee estaba embelesado con una foto de Sakura que apareció al lado de la correspondencia de Sasuke) y los demás solo estaban viendo un video de calidad dudosa que Kankuro se ofreció a traer para "animar" la fiesta- ¡YA PÁRENLE A SU BAILE!

-El único que está bailando eres tú -dijo Neji totalmente fastidiado- Solo te falta el traje ridículo y tu discurso acerca de revivir a tu clan después de vengarlo, aunque no tengas la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¡Oye! -Sasuke tomó una kunai y se encaró al Hyuuga- ¿Acaso ya te quieres morir?

La tensión que se produjo entre ellos podía hasta verse, pero toda la atención se desvió de ellos cuando Kakashi, cuando hubo terminado de revolver la agenda de Sasuke, empujo sin querer a Naruto y este soltó la vasija, la cual se hizo añicos frente al que alguna vez soñó con ser su dueño.

-La... la vasija de... de 20000 dólares de... Itachi... ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Parece que más que vengar a su clan, lo que realmente quería era quedarse con la vasija -comentó Shikamaru, quien tuvo la decencia de levantarse- Qué problemático.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA¡TODOS AFUERA, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS NUNCA! -gritó Sasuke llorando ante el destino de los restos del jarrón- ¡¿POR QUÉ!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NOTA- si continuo así, no terminaré nunca, así que vayamos al grano y al día de la boda (o sea, al día siguiente).

Ya en la tarde, en un cuarto sin ocupar de la Academia, todos los jóvenes y algunos sensei's brindaban y celebraban a mil por hora por la noticia que se les dio apenas iniciaba el día: Unos jounin se casaban y algunos alumnos y amigos preparaban la que sería la mejor fiesta de la temporada.

-Quien lo diría de él -Iruka apresuró un vaso de licor y comenzó a recordar buenos tiempos (entonces debe tener muy buena memoria este chunin)

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió -Tsunade apartó un par de botellas con las que garantizaba ponerse hasta el tronco (¿embriagarse? Por favor, no por nada es doctora) -pero de quien sí me extraña es de ella, es decir¿quién diría que terminarían juntos?

-Pues yo algo sospechaba -se agregó Shizune a la charla- Pónganse a pensar: Su "novio" se le petatea, y uno de los mejores "amigos" la consuela por tiempo indefinido. Sería estúpido pensar que solo se trataban de "amigos" y más cuando se quedaban a solas (me huele a celos).

-Bueno, a mi no me gusta meterme en los asuntos privados de los demás a menos que me sirva de inspiración para nuevas ediciones de mi gran libro -Jiraiya levantó una copa en lo alto- ¡Propongo un brindis por la boda de Kakashi y Kurenai!

-¡SALUD! -y todos apresuraron un trago más.

En poco tiempo, el resto de los invitados (entiéndase que hablo de los implicados en los párrafos anteriores y uno que otro que no fue mencionado) llegaron con regalos, algunos traían cosas muy llamativas (Naruto llevó un ENORME cerrojo con forma de dragón que daba ligeros toques eléctricos si lo tocabas mal) y otros sencillamente tenían las manos vacías (como Neji, pero él había dicho claramente que la única razón por la que asistió a la caremonia fue por que Ten Ten lo "convenció")

Pero ya estaban todos reunidos. Kakashi y Kurenai recibían a cada momento felicitaciones y amenazas de todo tipo, pero algo andaba mal.

El sacerdote aún no llegaba.

-¿De quién fue la idea de contratar a un sacerdote para la ceremonia?

Todos se volvieron a ver al Uchiha (bueno, él tampoco estaba presente en la fiesta hasta ese momento) y las miradas no eran precisamente cálidas ni acogedoras. Después de todo, a él se le había ocurrido que fuera "ceremonia completa".

-Iré por él -Gaara, quien ya había perdido la paciencia, desapareció en una nube de arena, y a todos los presentes les pasaron hasta diez mil posibles imágenes de Gaara extorsionando a varios tipos de personas con tal de hallar al responsable de casar a este par, pero para su suerte, volvió casi al instante.

-Per... perdón por la tardanza... pero me... me habían dicho que el novio iba a llegar tres horas después de lo acordado -se justificó el pobre hombre y todos se le quedaron viendo a Sasuke, quien puso su cara de "¿te importa? Yo tengo una vida"

Total, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia. Tanto Kakashi como Kurenai dijeron sus votos y tras el beso que los confirmaba como pareja todos comenzaron una algabaría y esperaban ansiosos el lanzamiento del ramo de la novia.

-Te voy a ganar, frentuda -le dijo Ino empujando a Sakura.

-Olvídalo cerda, yo me quedaré con el ramo y me casaré con Sasuke-kun.

-Yo quiero quemar el ramo para que ya se pare este baile -dijo sumamente molesto Sasuke.

-Y yo quiero atrapar el ramo para casarme con Sakura¡Sakura!

Todos se le quedan viendo a Rock Lee de forma casi lastimera, pero al segundo vuelven la atención ya que Kurenai hizo el tercer ademán antes de lanzar el ramo.

-¡VA!

Y todos comenzaron a saltar, arrojar shiriken's, kunai's, arena, se vio una sombra tratando de agarrar el ramo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento moverlo en el aire, y finalmente Kankuro, que arrojó a su marioneta favorita, logró atraparlo usando sus hilos de chakra.

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó llorando de la emoción mientras quitaba un par de kunai's que decían "propiedad de Ten Ten" y los demás le miraban de forma asesina- ¡Por fin me casaré!

-¿Se puede saber con quién? -Temari trataba de no arrojarle el abanico con todas sus fuerzas- Tu ni a "amiga" llegas a tener.

-Temari¡Me insultas¿Acaso no me crees capaz de conseguir novia?

-NO -respuesta unánime del grupo.

-Descuiden -Gaara se acercó un poco más a Hinata- Si Kankuro no se casa en un plazo de 2 a 3 meses, lo matamos y que se vuelva a arrojar el ramo.

-Hay, no, pobrecito -y Hinata siguió jugando con sus dedos al sentir que todos se le quedaban viendo (incluso Neji) y más cuando Gaara la tomó de forma posesiva de la cintura, lo que hizo que la chica pareciera fierro al rojo vivo -me...mejor déjenle el ramo.

Total, todos decidieron ignorar a Kankuro y su ramo, asegurándose que ya existía el matrimonio por civil, cuando Lee descubre que Ten Ten está leyendo una misteriosa hoja en un rincón medio apartada de los demás.

-¿Y eso? -Lee recibió de Ten Ten la hoja, y no bien terminó de leerla, gritó hacia los demás- ¡Ten Ten tiene una carta de amor! -al instante, todos (bueno, casi todos) la rodean, y mientras los chicos, jóvenes y los "adultos" se ponían a hacer bromas sobre la carta y su "misterioso" remitente, las chicas reían por lo bajo recordando el día de la despedida de soltera de Kurenai (o sea, ayer)

FLASH BACK

Todas las kunoichis estaban en casa de Ten Ten celebrando en grande el hecho de que Kurenai al fin se les casara...

-Por cierto, deberíamos jugar a algo -Sakura le dirigió una mirada de cómplice a Ino y esta comenzó a picar a Ten Ten- ¿Qué tal si empezamos un juego de "verdad o reto", Ten Ten?

Todas comenzaron a alegrarse, y más aún cuando vieron que Ten Ten se sonrojaba ligeramente, por lo que su curiosidad se acrecentó y comenzaron a presionarla para que aceptara el juego.

-Está bien, Sakura¿verdad o reto? -Ten Ten agarró a Sakura de sorpresa y no la dejó elegir- ¿Lee te parece atractivo?

Todas comenzaron a reir al ver la MUECA que hizo Sakura, por lo visto, Ten Ten la conocía muy bien, ya que comenzo a reir y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, tu cara habla por tí -Kurenai, quien estuviera al lado de Sakura, se adelantó a los hechos- Hinata¿verdad o reto?

La Hyuuga palideció (si es que eso es posible) y rápidamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras pensaba "si digo verdad, me obligarán a decir algo vergonzoso, y si digo reto, me harán hacer algo vergonzoso¿qué hago?"

-Hinata, no tenemos todo el día -la apresuró Temari, y tras unos minutos que asimilaron una eternidad, Hinata respondió RETO

-¡Kya! -gritaron todas, y rápidamente se apiñaron (menos Hinata) alrededor de Kurenai para elegir qué podría hacer la tímida chica y que fuera algo que pudiera cumplir.

-Esto es lo que harás -la jounin acercó un teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Sasuke- Quiero que le declares tu amor a quien conteste el teléfono.

-¡PE... PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO! -Hinata comenzó a morder sus dedos en señal de desesperación, pero la desición había sido tomada y tomó el audicular, en espera de que alguien contestara- ¿Bu-bueno? ... sí, soy yo... ¿cómo estás? ... ya sé... ya sé... T-T ... ya sé...

Todas miraban impacientes a Hinata, y esta comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Mi...mira, yo... yo quiero... yo quiero decirte... yo ¡QUERODECIRTEQUEMEGUSTASMUCHO!... ¿ah?... ¿qué...qué qué dije? yo... yo... -dijo en un tono casi inaudible- te quiero, Gaara...

-¡¿GAARA!? -gritaron todas las chicas y como si presintiera que el joven se iba a enojar aún más, Hinata colgó el teléfono antes de caer al suelo a causa de la presión que sintió en el momento.

-Que valiente, se declaró a Gaara -comentó Sakura tratando de reanimarla.

-Gaara solo se quiere a sí mismo -fue el comentario de Temari, y rápidamente se enfocó a la chiquilla- pero creo que con una chica como ella puede hacer una excepción.

Los comentarios siguieron hasta que la Hyuuga recobró el sentido y las chicas evitaron que escapara. Rápidamente reaunudaron el juego y en el turno de Ino esta no quiso esperar más.

-Ten Ten¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

Y en ese momento, un campanazo se escuchó en la cabeza de Ten Ten. Y como si adivinara de qué se tratara la verdad, se limitó a señalar la cómoda e Ino asintió con una expresión de completa satisfacción en su rostro.

-Dinos, "querida" amiga¿quién crees que te envió la carta?

Y rápidamente comenzaron una lista.

-Veamos, el primero que queda descartado es Neji -Ino tachó el nombre del chico y de inmediato expuso la razón- Es decir¿creen ustedes que el "señor yo no muestro mis verdaderos sentimientos" sea capaz de hacer una carta de amor?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Tampoco pudieron haber sido Naruto o Rock Lee, están locos por Sakura XD -todas soltaron la carcajada con el comentario de Ten Ten- Menos se la creo a Sasuke, es un cabezota sin remedio que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es "vengar a su clan", "revivir a su clan" y "pelear con los más fuertes"¿es que todos los chicos populares piensan en todo menos en lo normal?

Todas hicieron reflexión interna, pero retomaron la lista...

-Shikamaru es muy flojo para escribir una carta romántica, y si no tiene escrita la palabra "problemático/a", no es de él -Ino revisó la carta y después la olfateó- tampoco se la creo a Chouji, por que esta hoja tiene un perfume... creo que es sándalo.

-¿Kakashi? -preguntó Sakura, pero la mirada de Kurenai (que parecía querer matarla) le hizo cambiar de parecer- ¿qué? solo era una sugerencia, igual pudo haber sido otro, como los hermanos Sabaku no.

Todas se soltaron a carcajadas. Gaara no era ese tipo de chicos y Kankuro no tenía esa letra, y aunque la tuviera...

-Descartados -Temari se unió al ruedo- ¿Y tu sensei¿U otro chunin o jounin de su aldea?

-Gai sensei queda totalmente descartado -todas asintieron ante el comentario de Ten Ten- Y los demás... piénsalo, creo que son personas que harían las cosas de una manera más personal. La persona que hizo esta carta... parece ser tímido por naturaleza, es decir, léanla -todas agarran la carta, la leen, suspiran, la vuelven a leer, se sumergen en una o dos fantasías, suspiran de nuevo, la leen y terminan de suspirar, y le devuelven la carta a Ten Ten- Son cosas demasiado "bonitas", no conozco a un hombre con esa sensibilidad.

-Entonces -Kurenai tomó la palabra- Mañana llevas la carta, y lo más probable es que nuestro "tímido" poeta se declare solo.

Todas asintieron y continuaron la fiesta.

FLASH BACK END

-Me pregunto¿quién será ese TIMIDO chico, ese muchacho tan SENSIBLE y lleno de AMOR que escribió esta BELLÍSIMA carta, corrijo, QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ esta BELLÍSIMA carta en la que me está DECLARANDO su amor¡ah¿Qué no le DARÍA por conocerlo?

Ajeno al ajetreo, la cara de Neji se había puesto de muchos colores, pero no por estar apartado se libró del asunto.

-¿Realmente importa si lo conoces ahora? -Todos se volvieron a ver a Neji- Opino que no debiste traerla a la fiesta, es penoso.

Y al segundo, el chico se dio cuenta de que tenía la atención de todos.

-Ahora que lo veo -Gai tomó la carta- Esta letra es de Neji.

Un campanazo se escuchó dentro de la cabeza del chico y su cara pasó de un sonrojo hasta una tonalidad rojo-fuego, para palidecer al segundo hasta una tonalidad azulada y un río de sudor frío lo envolviera de la cabeza a los pies.

-Si, es de Neji-niisan -ahora Hinata tomó la carta- Y menciona al menos 5 veces la palabra "DESTINO". Indudablemente es de él.

Todos comenzaron a apiñarse alrededor de Neji y Ten Ten no sabía si reir u ocultar su rubor.

-¡Quién lo diría¡La juventud reina el día de hoy! -Gai abrazó a sus dos discípulos- ¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE USTEDES DOS! -Gai se pone a llorar y una puesta de sol se ve tras de ellos- Nada más no olviden invitarme a la boda.

-Significa que yo me puedo quedar con Hinata, después de todo me declaró su amor -y Gaara volvió a agarrar de manera posesiva a Hinata, mientras que en las cabezas del resto de las kunoichi's aparecía una enorme gota de sudor y una brisa helada las rodeaba.

Rompiendo el hielo, Temari le quitó el ramo a Kankuro y le arrojó una mitaa a Ten Ten y la otra a Neji, quien por inercia la atrapó.

-¡Ya tienen el ramo! -Kakashi y Kurenai los pusieron juntos- Ahora no hay pretexto para no tener boda en unos meses, o semanas, lo que quieran.

-Pero la carta¡YO QUIERO SABER QUÉ DICE, DATEBAYO! -Naruto tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Neji¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡El SEÑOR-YO-NO-MUESTRO-MIS-VERDADEROS-SENTIMIENTOS hizo una carta SÚPER-ROMÁNTICA-MELOSA-TIERNA!!!! Pero creo que a la carta le falta algo¿Ustedes qué opinan? -Naruto sacó un lápiz- Adelante, aprovechen que Neji dejó mucho espacio entre líneas para rellenar su carta con poesía auténtica.

En ese momento¡CÓMO DESEO NEJI USAR TODO SU CHAKRA PARA MATAR A NARUTO Y ENTERRARLO A 100 METROS BAJO TIERRA Y BOCA ABAJO! Pero Ten Ten no pudo soportar la risa (de lo que quieran, nervios, alegría, pena o ternura al ver a Neji pasar por diversas tonalidades a cada segundo)

-Tu primero, Sakura-chan.

-No sabes lo desesperado de la situación que provocas, te quiero demasiado -Sakura.

-Eres lo que más aprecio, por que representas esperanza, el resurgir de algo importante para mí -Sasuke.

-Te cuidaría de día y noche, por que te aprecio más que nada -Kiba dijo y Akamaru ladró con felicidad.

-Tu representas lo más bello de la juventud. -Dijo Gai con una escena de un acantilado al atardecer.

-Lo mismo que Gai Sensei. -Secundó sumamente emocionado Rock Lee.

-Te ví como un retoño que al florecer, sería la flor más bella de este campo de naturaleza muerta -Ino y su cortesía.

-Eres la abeja reina de la colmena de mi corazón -el comentario de Shino sorprendió a todos.

-Pues... me gusta observarte mucho, y no creo que nadie se oponga a que estemos juntos -Hinata (no se nota¿verdad?)

-Yo solo me amo a mi mismo, pero por tí haré una excepción -y Gaara tomó la mano de Hinata, provocando que esta se sonrojara aún más.

-Todas las mujeres son feas comparadas contigo, por eso¡TE QUELLO! -Jiraiya TAMBIÉN los sorprendió a todos -¿Qué? No todo el día sor pervertido, también tengo mis ratos de lucidez.

-Eres sexy, por eso no puedo quitar mi ojito de tí -Kakashi.

-Y sé que me quieres, por eso me dejo ver ante tí sin límites -Kurenai dirigió una mirada de cómplice a Kakashi que no pasó desapercibida.

-No puedo esperar a que seas mayor de edad para espiarte -Kankuro levantó la marioneta afirmando su frase.

-Eres la papita que no puedo dejar de comer -Chouji.

-Mi amor por tí es más que intenso, te necesito por que eres la razón de mi existencia -Temari provocó que todos soltaran un suspiro por la forma tan emotiva en que dijo su "parte" (todos menos Neji, por supuesto)

-Las nubes siempre me recuerdan a tí -Shikamaru dijo viendo al cielo, pero solo halló estrellas.

-Quiero que aceptes mis sentimientos -Iruka y su comentario sencillo.

-Estoy a tu entera disposición, puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees -Tsunade provocó muchas reacciones entre los presentes.

-Cuando sea Hokage, comeremos el ramen más sabroso juntos. Naruto

La cara de Neji, en ese momento, se contraía mezcla de pena y furia, Ten Ten no paraba de reir y todos comenzaron a hacer bromas de toda índole.

-No creo que Otou-san se niegue, y si lo hace¡yo te apoyaré, Neji-niisan!

-¿Y cómo creen que sean los hijos de Neji y Ten Ten? -preguntó una divertida Shizune, quien se había mantenido callada.

-Con los ojos blanco y bien cachetones como su papá -dijo sin ningún reparo Sasuke.

-Si son niñas, seguro serán como su mamá -mencionó Sakura.

-Mucho carácter -Rock Lee- ¡Serán las nuevas generaciones de la juventud!

-Por cierto -Exclamó Naruto y todos voltearon a ver a Neji, quien se puso más pálido (¿se puede?) y se pegó a la pared como si quisiera fundirse en ella- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Sí -contestó Neji con un notable vacío- Deseo caerme a un pozo y morir.

-Mmmm... -Naruto comenzó a garabatear- No suena muy romántico, pero no es nada que no podamos arreglar. ¡Hey¿Cuando van a hacer la boda¡Yo me apunto para cooperar!

Suficiente. Neji activó el byakugan y dejó a Naruto como trapeador después de ciclo escolar. Nadie dijo nada.

¡**FIN**! de la segunda rápida. Por cierto, tengo una petición especial. La última rápida se llama "_Casarse en Konoha no está ni en griego ni en chino, está..._" en la que como su nombre indica, habrá una boda, ya está todo listo, menos los novios, y la petición consiste en que ¡USTEDES ELIJAN LA PAREJA! (nota: incluso podría llegar a tener lemon, pero eso dependerá de ustedes) Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Hinata

Las rápidas de Naruto.

Capítulo tres –La Hyuuga Rebelde.

**Nota inicial** –Este fic no tiene nada que ver con los "artistas" RBD's, ni con "La novicia rebelde", no, no y no.

Está dedicada a las personas que me han leído hasta el momento y sobretodo a las que me dejaron review's (El fic presentado no se hace con fines de lucro, no se hace para hacer cambiar de parecer a nadie, no se hace para ridiculizar personas o instituciones reales, ningún personaje real de la trama de Naruto fue herido en la producción del fic).

**La rapidísima tercera** –_La Hyuuga rebelde (o lo que un pequeño descuido puede provocar, o "Algo raro le pasa a Hinata... ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Neji?!)_

Nada como un día libre. Desde que le avisó la Godaime al equipo de Hinata, esta comenzó una planeación mental acerca de las cosas que podría llegar a realizar. Deseaba que el día fuera perfecto, ya que entre las cosas que tenía planeadas estaba hornear un pastel para armarse de valor y declararle de una vez su amor a Naruto.

Pero las noticias de su día libre llegaron hasta los oídos de su padre, quien exigió que ese día la heredera del Souke se pusiera a entrenar. Buen viaje, plan del día perfecto.

Y desde que amaneció, estaba nublado, con un 90 de probabilidades de tormenta. A Hinata no le gustaban esa clase de días, pero solo le quedaba resignarse y dirigirse al dojo a entrenar, siendo constantemente humillada tanto por su padre como por su hermana, y la frutilla del postre, Neji y su forzada amabilidad. ¿Por qué ni en un momento así podía ser diferente?

En algún momento del entrenamiento, llamaron a Hiashi, por lo que se excusó y dejó a los jóvenes entrenando, mismos instantes que Hinata aprovechó para respirar.

-Déjeme ver si recuerdo. Hinata-sama, cuando peleamos durante el examen chunin, usted dijo que iba a cambiar, pero no he notado ni un cambio.

-Neji tiene razón, hermana, debes esforzarte aún más.

Esas palabras resonaban con eco en su cabeza y sentía las frases de su hermana y su primo como fríos puñales que se le clavaban en el cuerpo, cuando se detuvieron ya que llegó Hiashi con algunos cargadores quienes llevaban una mesa algo elevada y un enorme jarrón, mismos que fueron acomodados en un rincón del dojo.

-Este jarrón es una reliquia familiar, tiene más de 200 años y pesa 70 kilos –Hiashi comenzó el discurso y se acercó a los jóvenes- Hasta que hallemos un lugar adecuado para ponerlo, estará aquí, así que mucho cuidado, Hinata. No vayas a romperlo.

-Descuide Otou-san – otra humillación para ella, solo para ella y nada más para ella.

Casi inmediatamente, continuaron el entrenamiento. Hinata se sentía sumamente pequeña al lado de ellos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre había sido débil, insegura, deficiente, alguien más indigna que un Bouke¿Para qué negarlo? Incluso como Bouke ya sería un fracaso sin necesidad de pelear…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando, tratando de esquivar un golpe directo que Neji casi fuera a propinarle de lleno, Hinata pisó accidentalmente una kunai que había quedado tirada en el suelo y se deslizó a velocidad de la luz hasta donde estaba el mueble, dándose un soberano trancazo en la pared.

-¡HINATA-SAMA! –Exclamó con auténtico terror Neji¡Y cómo no iba a estarlo! Él teóricamente la arrojó.

-¡Hermana! –Hanabi trató de sacar a Hinata, quien había quedado debajo de la mesa- ¿Estás bien¿Sabes qué día es hoy¿Recuerdas la promesa del lago?

-Si… lunes… ¿cuál promesa? . -contestó Hinata aún aturdida, pero al tratar de incorporarse se apoyó mal en la mesa y ante el susto de todos el enorme jarrón cayó en su cabeza partiéndose en dos y una enorme mancha de sangre comenzó a extenderse.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.

-Solo fue el golpe, pero aún así es sorprendente, es decir, el jarrón se partió en dos, es algo que no ves todos los días.

Después de atender a la reliquia familiar, se le dio un chequeo rápido a Hinata, quien estuviera siendo cuidada por Neji hasta que recobrara el sentido.

Sin embargo, Neji aprovechó la situación y comenzó a trasculcar las cosas de la Souke, ya que las habitaciones de las chicas le daban mucha curiosidad, pero no se dio cuenta de que un chakra rojo y lleno de ira se levantaba tras de él.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CUARTO¡¡PERVERTIDO!!

Se escucharon un par de golpes y Neji salió disparado de la habitación, y con pánico descubrió dos cosas, una que tenía en las manos una de las pantaletas de Hinata y otra que Hiashi le miraba con todas las ganas de asesinarlo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAS EN EL CUARTO DE MI HIJA!?

-Hi… Hiashi-sama, tranquilo, solo la estaba cuidando.

-¿Cuidando? Dime¿A ella o a su ropa interior?

-Esto es un malentendido, Hiashi-sama…

Tras el ajetreo, los Hyuuga se retiraron sin percatarse de que el chakra rojo seguía encendido y cuando se fueron este se apagó y se escuchó una risa malévola.

-Ja, ja, ja…

A la hora de la cena, se sentía aún la tensión, pero trataron de ignorarla. Todos llegaron casi puntuales, menos Hinata, lo que elevó el desconcierto de los presentes.

-¿Hinata seguirá inconsciente? –Preguntó Hanabi a su padre, quien comenzó a beber.

-No lo creo –Hiashi apresuró su bebida- Gritó cuando Neji la atacó.

-¡Yo no la ataqué! –Se defendió Neji- ¡Ella me atacó a mí!

-¿Y por eso tenías SU ropa interior en TUS manos?

Hanabi miraba sorprendida la escena, su padre estaba colérico contra Neji y este más bien parecía asustado pero no de su tío. Eso valía oro, por lo que corrió a buscar su cámara, volviendo con ella al instante y avivando las brasas que comenzaban a extinguirse.

-Pero¿Realmente le quitaste la ropa interior a mi hermana? Neji, la que se va a armar con tu NOVIA Ten Ten, creerá que no le eres fiel.

Una enorme vena se mostró en el rostro de Neji, pero se sentó tratando de mantener intacta la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sí estaba esculcando el cajón de la ropa interior de su prima, pero no se iba a quedar con ella ni iba a confesarlo.

La tensión volvió a reinar al lado del silencio, cuando de pronto, todos se volvieron al pasillo al sentir un chakra lleno de ira y deseos de venganza, un sudor frío recorrió la frente de los presentes y comenzaron a activar los Byakugan en caso de que la situación lo ameritara, pero al instante descartaron la idea cuando el chakra desapareció y Hinata entró al comedor.

De repente, todos se volvieron a verla con los ojos más que abiertos O.O

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hinata de manera desafiante- ¿Acaso tengo changos en la cara o qué?

Hinata se presentó vistiendo tacones de número 6, medias de malla, una microfalta y un TOP escotado, toda prenda de color negro y se había puesto aretes y se pintó unas mechas plateadas en el cabello. Todos estaban O.O\\

Se sentó entre su padre y Neji, el primero parecía volcán en erupción y el segundo estaba sumamente turbado, más cuando sintió la mano de su prima en sus muslos (ya se imaginarán haciendo qué) y sintiendo el peso de la mirada del líder del clan, más cuando se volvió a su prima y esta le devolvió una sonrisa pícara y algo malintencionada.

-Cre… creo que yo, yo, yo iré a… - Neji ni siquiera terminó la frase, se levantó tieso como tabla y salió disparado chocando unas 4 o 5 veces antes de salir de ahí, Hanabi no supo si lo que se tragó fue una servilleta o un pedazo de la mesa pero no le dio importancia y Hinata solo se burlaba abiertamente de las reacciones de su familia.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!?

-Como pasar, nada –Hinata tomó otra postura, recargando su cabeza en la mesa y dirigiéndole una mirada de desafío a su otou-san- Neji es un tonto en las cosas personales, pero esa estupidez le hace ver lindo. ¿Se verá igual de lindo cuando le diga y haga ciertas "cosillas" sucias?

Ahora Hiashi sí que estaba molesto. Iba a tomar represalias en contra de su hija, pero esta se levantó de la mesa, activó el Byakugan y sacó de su top una kunai.

-¡Ni se te ocurra viejo! Te atreves a tocarme y te la parto de aquí a acá.

Hanabi miraba totalmente emocionada la escena, definitivamente la situación valía oro y no iba a desaprovechar el escándalo para emplearlo en futuros chantajes.

-Hinata, no me faltes al respeto. Sabes que te puede ir muy mal, así que vuelve a tu habitación.

Pero la chica comenzó a reír, y ante la sorpresa de su padre y hermana, el chakra rojo comenzó a surgir de su cuerpo y su mirada cambió completamente.

-Me llamo Hyuuga Hikara, y ustedes no pueden mandar sobre mí.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a un Hiashi y a una Hanabi salir disparados del cuarto por una explosión instantánea de chakra.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Hokage, necesito ayuda para resolver este conflicto.

-Hiashi-san, entiendo que esta situación está fuera de su alcance, pero ¿no ha considerado en la posibilidad de que aliando sus fuerzas con su hija menor y su sobrino puedan detenerla?

Tsunade trataba de lavarse las manos del asunto, pero el líder del clan Hyuuga no parecía ceder.

-Neji parece un ratón asustado ante la actitud temeraria de Hi…kara. Y a Hanabi no voy a arriesgarla.

La Godaime suspiró resignada y mando llamar a varios elementos que fácilmente podrían ayudarle.

-Bien, espero que un poco de ayuda profesional pueda serles útil –casi al instante, Shizune volvió acompañada de Kakashi y Kurenai- Por cierto¿Dónde está Neji?

Hiashi palideció de golpe ante la reveladora pregunta.

FLASHBACK

Hinata tomó otra postura, recargando su cabeza en la mesa y dirigiéndole una mirada de desafío a su otou-san- Neji es un tonto en las cosas personales, pero esa estupidez le hace ver lindo. ¿Se verá igual de lindo cuando le diga y haga ciertas "cosillas" sucias?

FLASHBACK END

-¡! –Ni siquiera pudo gritar. El líder del clan Hyuuga cayó presa de un infarto repentino.

-No quiero importunar, pero –Kakashi quitó la vista de su libro- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Otros 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

-Entiendo –Kakashi se puso de pie y se acercó a Hanabi- Si quieres recuperar a tu hermana, necesitamos saber todo lo posible acerca de esa tal "Hikara".

-A mi ni me hable, en primera lo único que me molestó fue que me mandó a volar siendo que yo no le estaba haciendo nada, y en segunda, mi hermana me agrada más así.

Hiashi se levantó pocos segundos después, y tras discutir un posible acuerdo con Kakashi, comenzó a relatar la sombría historia de Hikara Hyuuga.

.-.-.-.Veamos el recuerdo.-.-.-.

Hiashi y Hizashi tenían 7 años de edad, caminaban como de costumbre por las zonas inexploradas de la casa, esperando encontrar cosas emocionantes, y constantemente se cambiaban las ropas para confundir a los familiares, lo que les provocaba una gran gracia que no era compartida por los demás…

.-.-.-.pequeña interrupción de Kakashi.-.-.-.

-¿Va a contarnos la historia de su niñez o la de la Hyuuga Rebelde?

-A eso voy, ex ANBU ignorante.

.-.-.-.Sigamos con el recuerdo.-.-.-.

Llegaron a un cuarto que lucía más tétrico que los demás. La curiosidad arribó a los dos chicos, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a buscar alguna entrada posible y ver lo que había adentro.

-¿Y si nos pescan? –preguntó Hizashi algo preocupado.

-No te apures, estamos en la casa y tú me estás protegiendo a mi¿verdad?

-Bueno, pero si sale un monstruo yo voy a correr.

Rápidamente hallaron un pequeño hueco mal tapado en la pared, por lo que entraron sin percatarse de que eran observados…

-Mira, son cosas viejisisisisisisisisísimas.

Los gemelos rápidamente comenzaron a mover algunas cosas, cuando de pronto, un par de manos los sacaron de ahí.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Se puede saber qué hacían ahí adentro? –Uno de los Souke's sacó a los chiquillos del recoveco y comenzó a contarles una historia- ¿Acaso no saben que les puede pasar lo mismo que a Hikara-sama?

Hiashi levantó la mano.

-Disculpe, pero ¿quién es ella?

El Souke comenzó a contarles la historia.

-Hiashi-san, cuando su abuelo era joven, tenía una hermana mayor que increíblemente sería heredera del Souke, sin embargo, ella tenía algo mal, válgame, estaba loca de remate y quería destruir a la familia.

Los dos chiquillos hicieron un notable gesto de sorpresa, y el Souke continuó su relato.

-Comenzó la destrucción de la familia poniendo trabas a los jóvenes, causándole problemas a los mayores y sedujo a muchos miembros del Bouke siendo ella la líder del clan¡Cuanta vergüenza! –Hiashi y su hermano no dijeron nada- y el acabose vino cuando quiso acabar con todo el clan, dicen que su poder superaba al de cualquiera, y que únicamente lograron sacársela de encima cuando encerraron su alma en un jarrón –el Souke les señaló una misteriosa vasija que yacía a la vista de todos- dicen que en las noches se escuchan sus gritos y que su chakra puede verse de color rojo por todo el odio contenido, niños, no es bueno acercarse a este lugar.

-¿Y por qué el jarrón está aquí?

-Bueno, mañana lo vamos a enterrar en algún lugar para evitar percances, pero ustedes ya deben volver a sus habitaciones, o le diré a su padre.

Los chiquillos salieron volando (literalmente) de ahí…

.-.-.-.Aquí termina el recuerdo.-.-.-.

-Si lo pienso, creo que no debí mandar desenterrar el jarrón.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Hiashi. Si ya sabía que el jarrón era peligroso, si sabía que estaba enterrado para evitar disturbios y si ya tenía una idea de las consecuencias¿por qué demonios no lo pensó antes?

-Bueno, solo debemos encerrar esa alma en el jarrón, y Hinata estará libre¿no? –Les preguntó Kurenai, pero todos se le quedaron viendo- ¿qué?

-En primera, es muy poderosa, en segunda, el jarrón está roto, y en tercera… -todos se le quedaron viendo a Hiashi, por la expresión de su rostro, algo le preocupaba de sobremanera, y nunca imaginaron que fuera a decir…- ¡ESTÁ ACOSANDO A NEJI!

Caída anime de todos.

QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-¿Entendido? –dijo el capitán de un grupo de ANBU'S enviados exclusivamente a capturar a la Hyuuga, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos de haber entrado a la residencia de los Hyuuga's cuando se oyeron golpes, explosiones, cosas que se rompían, huesos siendo triturados y a los pocos minutos salieron hechos una lástima.

-Un… médico… -y cayó desmayado.

Por las caras de los "voluntarios", necesitaban más que un ataque sorpresa para detenerla.

-No puede ser tan malo, además¿quién no nos garantiza que…? –Ino interrumpió su sugerencia al escuchar unos gritos que provenían del interior de la residencia Hyuuga.

_**-¡NOO¡HINATA-SAMA, DETÉNGASE POR AMOR DE DIOS!!!!!!!!**_

Varias gotitas de sudor se vieron notablemente en las cabezas de Hanabi, Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Ten Ten, mientras que a Hiashi le daba otro intento de paro cardíaco.

-Bueno, al menos está distraída –todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi por lo… inadecuado de su comentario- Deberíamos rodearla y entonces podremos atacarla sin problema; Shikamaru, procura atrapar su sombra, Ino, tu asegúrate de ocupar su mente unos instantes para evitar que haga cualquier cosa. Los demás debemos evitar que escape o le haga un mal irreparable a Neji.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para su entrada, pero no contaban con que Hikara (en el cuerpo de Hinata, para que no pierdan el hilo del relato) salió al encuentro de todos ellos…

-Miren nada más, mi "familia" y sus amigos… Si vinieron a la fiesta, llegaron tarde. Pero un poco de ejercicio después de más de varias décadas no le hace daño a nadie.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Neji? –preguntó furiosa Ten Ten, obteniendo una nada agradable mirada de burla de parte de la Hyuuga.

-Digamos que ya lo "probé" Es un chico muy… dulce, suave y delicioso.

Ahora sí le dio un infarto a Hiashi, pero volvamos a la confrontación.

-¡Te voy a matar! –Ten Ten se arrojó contra Hyuuga, pero esta no solo esquivó cuanta arma le arrojó, sino que le bastó un movimiento para dejar en KO a la kunoichi agresora.

-¡Ten Ten! –Rock Lee teóricamente voló a ayudar a su amiga, la cual terminó con los ojos haciéndole espirales (o sea, bien noqueada)

Rápidamente, un aura de chakra rojizo envolvió a la Hyuuga, y al instante ejecutó varios sellos y tomó en sus manos varias kunai's, las cuales también comenzaron a brillar.

-Vengan todos juntos, al fin que no les tengo miedo.

Kakashi dio la señal para que, tanto Ino como Shikamaru se prepararan para atacar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la Hyuuga ejecutó el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, y cada copia comenzó a repartir "surtido rico" a todos los presentes.

-¡Maldición! –Kakashi trató de usar el sharingan para ubicar la posición exacta de la Hyuuga, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que dos copias atentaran contra su descendencia.

-¡MIAAAAAAAAAAARGHT! –fue el aullido de dolor de Kakashi antes de caer al suelo.

Si describiera la situación, los antes mencionados estaban tratando de sacarle la vuelta a las copias que Hikara Hyuuga empleó para detenerlos, Kakashi estaba en el suelo y Hanabi tomaba escena con su cámara, se veía muy feliz.

-¡Basta ya! –Hiashi (quien se levantó por fin) se dirigió frente a la única copia que no se movía- O detienes esta charada ahora mismo, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

La Hyuuga original se paró detrás de Hiashi, levantó el brazo y al instante las copias se dejaron de juegos y noquearon a la mayoría de los colados.

-Si quieres pelear en serio contra mi, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. Aunque no lo creas, tu hija es mucho más poderosa de lo que te imaginas…

Ambos Hyuuga's tomaron la posición de pelea característica de su clan, aunque la posición de la chica variaba un poco de la normal.

Los que no estaban tan noqueados y se fueron levantando, observaron atentamente la escena; ninguno de los dos realizaba movimiento alguno, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos y un sudor frío se formó en la frente de Hiashi. El chakra rojo de la chica comenzó a brillar intensamente, y sorpresivamente una pequeña sombra comenzó a acercarse a la cabeza de Hinata…

-¿Qué…?

PAS

Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja hiperactivo, aterrizó cual proyectil en la cabeza de la Hyuuga, la cual no esperó esa situación (¿ven por que es bueno ver hacia arriba?)

- XD –la Hyuuga rebelde cayó al suelo cual costal y Hiashi suspiró aliviado.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Kurenai una vez que pudo levantarse.

-Hanabi, llévate a estos gusanos al dojo y que traigan el jarrón. Y ya que estás adentro, consigue pegamento, silicón o lo que sea para pegar ese maldito jarrón y "exorcizar" a Hinata.

Rápidamente, todos comenzaron a trabajar. Tsunade acudió tan pronto le fue posible y ejecutó los jutsus necesarios para extraer esa alma llena de malas vibras del cuerpo de Hinata, la cual seguía inconsciente (¿y cuando no? Es el segundo trancazo de un solo día)

-Bueno, ya todo volvió a la normalidad. Así que creo que no les pondré misiones a ustedes en unos buenos días…

-¡Momento! –Hiashi salió de sus pensamientos, le dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes y preguntó- ¿Dónde está Neji?

Todos los presentes rápidamente entraron a la residencia Hyuuga en búsqueda del genio de los Hyuuga's.

-¡Hey! –Rock Lee llamó a los demás- ¡Ya encontré a Neji!

El susodicho se hallaba en uno de los rincones más escondidos de la mansión, haciendo círculos en el suelo, tratando de cubrirse con los jirones que alguna vez fueron ropa, observado por las miradas de sus familiares, amigos y curiosos.

-Neji –el líder del clan trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a su sobrino, el cual mostraba en su espalda marcas de lo que podrían ser arañazos, marcas de correas y cadenas y una que otra marca morada en la base del cuello- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Hi… Hiashi-sama… -el joven se volvió lentamente, estaba hecho una lástima, tenía las mejillas encendidas y lloraba a lagrimones- Creo… que estoy comprometido.

Si eso asustó a Hiashi, lo que Hinata le dijo una semana después casi lo mandó al ataúd.

¿Y el jarrón?

En la cueva de los Akatsuki's…

-Veamos –Deidara abrió el misterioso paquete- ¿Un jarrón? Se ve viejo, y está roto… Bueno, quizá pueda calentar agua para darme un baño más decente de vez en cuando.

-¿Agua caliente¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se oyó el grito desde el interior del jarrón, pero ¿creen que le importó a Deidara?

**FIN** de la tercera rápida.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy por su apoyo en la realización de la segunda rápida, algunas líneas del fic "noche de Karaoke" y por que siempre nos animamos mutuamente (por eso es mi hermana favorita)

Sobre las votaciones, faltan 24 rápidas y ya tenemos algunos votos. Les recuerdo que es un voto por review.

SasuNaru 1 voto

NaruHina 1 voto

ShikaIno 1 voto

ShikaTema 1 voto

NejiTen 4 votos.

¡Voten para que gane su pareja favorita! (;-;)


	4. Haku

**Las rápidas de Naruto**.

Nota inicial -Antes de que se emocionen, aclaraciones (que buena falta hacen). Pueden votar las veces que quieran por su (o sus) parejas favoritas, lo que está prohibido, es que lo hagan en un solo review (o sea, si en un review ponen 50 veces "SasuSaku" lo tomaré por uno, en cambio, si me dan 50 reviews de "SasuSasku", son 50 votos -obvio- )

Sobre la actualización, me he visto apretada, pero ya estoy regresando. La evidencia, es que están leyendo esto (XD) Agradecimientos, claro que les agradezco por leerme (de otra manera no estaría escribiendo esto) Alguien me envio un mp hablándome de un plagio, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pasa (o pasó) Si me plagian, bien por ellos, pero yo no le robo las ideas a nadie (solo es una aclaración, de otra manera, todos nos robamos mutuamente¿o no? ya me puse de malas)

Y la advertencia más importante: cada 4 capítulos habrá un episodio especial, en los cuales las votaciones valdrán POR 2 (las mayúsculas son para indicar que voy en serio) El primer episodio se llama "El shinobi del pastelillo" y está especialmente dedicado a mi gran amigo Lycaos, quien me proporcionó las bases de la historia (Amigo, te extraño mucho) He aquí la 4 rápida de Naruto.

_La cuarta más que rápida de Naruto_ -Le omelette.

Véase un cuarto de la Academia ninja adornado con plantas muertas y una que otra pantalla de televisión de tercera, un montón de notas arriba de una de las pantallas y a Zabuza (quien está vivo para este fic) tomando un micrófono y escapando de las cámaras.

-Damas, caballeros, shinobis y kunoichis, les damos la más cordial bienvenida a "Le omelette", en esta presentación, les traemos las novedades sobre este fic en general¿Quiere conocer las novedades de Konoha? Y no se diga de lo que hacen las kunoichis para llamar la atención de sus "galanes". Y ahora, para recibir los porrazos y lanzar las críticas más impactantes, nuestro host¡Haku, el shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la niebla!

Se oyen aplausos y chiflidos de parte de Mizuki (único público disponible) y los ex-miembros del Akatsuki tocan el tema de "The soupe". Haku entra vestido con un traje mal planchado pero presentable y toma todas las notas antes de arrojarlas a la basura.

-¡Bienvenidos a "Le Omelette"! -aplausos de Mizuki- Para ser sincero, yo debería estar muerto en este momento, por lo que la única explicación lógica que poseo es que a la autora no le parece que mi vida haya sido lo suficientemente desgraciada. No me negarán que le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero no hemos venido a criticar a la autora del fic... aun. Veámos los chismes de la aldea.

Se oyen los aplausos de Mizuki y Zabuza enciende una de las televisiones, en el que se puede ver al líder del Akatsuki pegando la estatua donde "resguarda" a los demonios capturados con lápiz adhesivo.

-Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Qué rayos pasó con el Akatsuki? Eso, el líder, en una declaración exclusiva, nos lo explicará.

FlashBack

Véase al Akatsuki (entiendase la bola de ninjas renegados menos el líder) jugando boliche con Tobi y usando la estatua contenedora como pino central...

-¡SERÁN IDIOTAS! -gritó el líder cuando entró al ¿cuarto¿cueva? y en un mal tiro Itachi destruyó la mitad del rostro y los demonios volvieron a sus respectivos hogares (por cierto, se veían muy felices) -¡Todos ustedes están despedidos! -y antes de que cualquier ex-Akatsuki reclamara, el líder terminó la sentencia- ¡Y no se larguen sin dejar los gorros y las capas!

FlashBackEnd

-Y por eso los Ex-Akatsuki's están trabajando ahora para "Le omelette" se nota que la mala raza nunca muere.

-¡Es "La hierba mala nunca muere! -gritó Mizuki desde el público y Haku le arrojó una bola de hielo- ¡Ouch!

-Ignoren a Mizuki. Mejor leamos sobre "Kuno-ichis" -Haku se soba las manos y una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en su rostro en lo que la pantalla pasa de la imagen del líder del Akatsuki gritando hasta la de una calceta rosa cubierta con atuendos negros sosteniendo un par de kunai's (la Calceta Ninja es propiedad de los creadores de "31 minutos") -Las Kunoichi's de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas no podían estar en una situación más que crítica: se han ganado el título de Kunoichi's Desesperadas. En lo personal, ya era hora de hacerlo público.

Zabuza enciende de nueva cuenta la tele y la imagen cambia a un live-stage donde se ven a las kunoichis de Konoha exhibiendose por sus "galanes"...

-Naruto-kun no me mira...

-Haré hasta lo imposible para que Neji se de cuenta de que soy una mujer...

-Asuma, soy capaz de andar en ropa interior por toda la Academia con tal de que me pidas una cita...

-Veamos los resultados de sus desesperados esfuerzos -Haku encendió una videograbadora e introdujo un casette virgen al tiempo que tomaba asiento y le daba un sorbo a un refresco.

Véase a Hinata vestida y peinada como Naruto y cargando un letrero que dice en letras gigantes¡"Mírame Naruto-kun"! Se ve que este sale adormilado, se detiene con una cara seria frente a Hinata y comienza a peinarse.

-Listo, que guapo me veo el día de hoy, ahora ¡Ramen! -y Naruto deja a la pobre Hinata en shock.

-No Hinata, Naruto no está ciego -Haku saca una varita y señala- Únicamente pasó por alto que su estatura, color de piel, ojos y cabello no son los mismos. Veamos a Ten Ten.

Véase a Ten Ten vestida de porrista (con una carita de Neji impresa) y a Neji acercándose a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

Para toda respuesta, Ten Ten comienza a realizar saltos, contorsiones, acrobacias, rimas y gritos de alegría encaminadas a "animar" a Neji.

-Ten Ten¿Gai-sensei estuvo involucrado en esto?

-Mmm... (pensando: si le digo que si, estaré echando mentiras, quizá si le digo la verdad me aprecie aún más) nop.

-Entonces ¡Deja de llamarme por estupideces! Por si no lo sabes yo SÍ tengo en que desperdiciar mi tiempo- Y Neji se retira sumamente ofendido.

-Vé el lado bueno Ten Ten -Haku se pone lentes oscuros- Neji sabe lo que hace con su tiempo. Y hablando de tiempo, a Yuui Kurenai tampoco le fue muy bien.

Véase a Kurenai en traje de baño trabajando en la Academia Ninja.

-Kurenai -Asuma se acerca a ella- ¿No me digas que...?

-Así es, he esperado mucho para este momento.

-¡YAHOOO! -Ante la sorpresa de Kurenai, Asuma se arranca la ropa terminando en tanga rosa y toma una tabla de Surf- ¡Chicas, allá voy!

-¡Y en su cara! -Haku esquiva un par de Kunai's, se arregla el traje y arroja la tele- en otro ámbito de la noticia, Sakura Haruno ha iniciado una dieta intensiva para obtener la atención de Sasuke -La nueva pantalla que le trae Zabuza muestra a un esqueleto vestido y peinado como Sakura, por lo que tan pronto lo ve Haku se aterra- ¡ARGHT! Es decir¡Oh! Sakura, no te reconocí¿te cortaste el cabello?

-Je, je, je, claro que no, a Sasuke le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo -el esqueleto se arregla el cabello- pero no negaré que me sometí a un par de dietas¿cómo me veo? Dime la verdad¿crees que Sasuke me note?

-Pues de alguna manera u otra TENDRÁ que notarte -Haku arroja la pantalla- En un momento regresamos.

Comercial número uno (propuesto por Rut Lance)

Véase a Ten Ten en el examen chunnin empleando los pergaminos de invocación de armas.

"¿Cansado de que se te acabe el "parque"? Tenemos la solución para tí" Aparece una minipantalla donde Kidomaru está produciendo sus kunai's con el metal que sale de su boca "Konohaofertas presenta su más reciente producto¡El Kidomaru de bolsillo! Puede crear desde armaduras para el cuerpo hasta flechas con menos de 0.02 por ciento de fallo en uso (de acuerdo a la pericia del usuario) Por solo el precio de dos misiones C o una A puede llevarse a su Kidomaru de bolsillo. No se aceptan devoluciones, no hay garantía en caso de muerte del personaje o salpullido en el usuario, la araña es gratis en la compra del producto, los otros achichincles de Orochimaru se venden por separado"

Volvemos a Le omelette.

-Si, -Haku saca una bolsita a prueba de shinobis con un miniKidomaru- Yo tengo el mío -Lo arroja y se oyen los gritos del miniKidomaru y Mizuki- iVeamos el "detalle" de la serie.

La banda sonora de "Le omelette" interpreta un nuevo tema, las luces se encienden y se apagan constantemente y cuando al fin se quedan encendidas Haku ya tiene un nuevo traje y otra tele.

-El "detalle" de la serie se remonta a los exámenes para Chunnins, en el cual los aspirantes debían obtener, de alguna manera u otra, las respuestas.

Véase en resumen express las diversas formas de copia que hubo en el examen.

-No se ustedes -Haku se pone otros lentes oscuros- pero yo noté un detalle curioso. Hinata Hyuuga, considerada como una "falla" por su familia, resolvió las 9 preguntas del examen sin necesidad de alardes, exclamaciones de sufrimiento y otros gestos como el uso de jutsus y técnicas de línea sucesoria como el Sharingan o el Byakugan para copiar que los demás genins realizaron, en tanto que Neji Hyuuga, el "GENIO" de los Hyuuga, se dio a la tarea de copiar. Entiendo que el examen exigia realizar copias, pero ¿ni siquiera intentaste contestar una MÉNDIGA pregunta? En lo personal, Neji, estoy muy decepcionado de tí -Haku esquiva un montón de kunai's- ¡Qué genio¡Ya cásate¿no?! -Haku esquiva un escritorio- ¡Seguridad! Saquen a ese Hyuuga desquiciado del plató -al fondo se ve a Zabuza sacando a Neji del cuarto- Hump. Miralo. El ofendido.

-Pues te lo ganaste -se oyó el grito de Mizuki.

-¡Cállate Mizuki! Bueno, en un momento regresamos con "Le omelette" ¡No se muevan!

Otro comercial (cortesía de Rut Lance y su más reciente producto, La Popsi cola sabor chicle de plátano con crema)

Véase una imagen oscura donde abundan los cadáveres y solo se ve a un niño en cuclillas...

"¿Cansado de vivir en el mismo lugar de siempre¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! Konoha, si, Kohona, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, abre sus puertas para tí"

Vease un vistazo rápido de los escenarios más característicos de la aldea (por no decir los únicos que resaltan en el manga/anime)

"En Konoha puede tener el departamento de sus sueños" Véase la "casa" de Naruto. "Cuenta con una academia ninja espectacular" Véase el único salón que ha aparecido desde el inicio de la serie "Además, en la suscripción a la academia ninja, recibe totalmente gratis la oportunidad de presentar el examen para chunnin, donde podrá convivir con su equipo de genins, con shinobis de otras aldeas y pasar cinco excitantes días con derecho a lucha por supervivencia, zoológico libre, cacería de pergaminos y la posibilidad de eliminar a aquellos que le miran feo, con un poco de suerte, conocerán al clon de Michel Jakson más fiel hasta el momento" Vease la imagen de Orochimaru arrancándose la cara de piel que cubría su rostro y guiñando un ojo (nótese que es un montaje) "Así que no lo pienses más y ven, ven¡Ven a Konoha! Donde te recibirán con los brazos abiertos (véase a Lee siendo arrojado por Neji) y sentirás como en tu casa (véase a Hiashi Hyuuga con el tan trillado discurso dirigido a Hinata acerca de su debilidad que no será puesto en el comercial por la falta de dinero para pagar los derechos de autor a los Hyuuga's) ¡Te esperamos!"

Volviendo a Le omelette...

-Cielos, como me gustaría tener una familia así... Un momento -Haku se pone otro modelo de lentes- ¡La tuve! Pero lamentablemente ya no... -expresión de lástima por Mizuki- Murieron por la patria -Tobi toca la tonada clásica de los comediantes con la batería- Gracias Tobi. ¡Es hora de... LAS METIDAS DE PATA DE LA AUTORA!

Haku arroja los lentes y la imagen de la televisión cambia al momento en el que Sasuke está frente a frente a Naruto (de la primera rápida)

-Es bien sabido que el "chisme" sobre el trasero de Sasuke ha trascendido la historia, en lo particular, lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke tenía paquete de más, pero ese no es el punto. Una de las lectoras atrapó una de las más notables metidas de pata de la autora, veamos.

Véase en pantalla a nicky-hitomi.

-¿Cómo hizo Naruto un molde del trasero de Naruto¡Es absurdo!

Risas de Mizuki. Haku lentamente se voltea a la pantalla de la pc.

-Analicemos la situación. Naruto quiere ganarle como sea a Sasuke, y con el gusano de la curiosidad¿quién no aprovecha para borrar las dudas? Si preguntas sobre el molde y la forma en que lo realizo, mejor pregunta ¿Cómo rayos estuvo espiando a Sasuke y sacó el molde sin que Uchiha se diera cuenta? Recuerden, estimados lectores, que Naruto es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, en especial a sus aliados, y sobre el procedimiento, se negó a declarar, argumentando que no diría nada a menos que le pagáramos la cena. Ja, lo dice como si tuviéramos dinero.

Más risas de Mizuki. La escena cambia de nicky-hitomi a AgataBlack

-¿De qué tamaño lo tiene Gaara?

-Espero que te refieras al trasero -risas de los ex-Akatsuki's y Mizuki- El de Gaara es normal, ni muy GRANDE ni muy perfecto, ideal para sus fans.

Las imágenes cambian de la primera rápida a la segunda...

Neji Tobi aparece en pantalla...

-Y crei que en la fiesta de despedida de soltera iban a salir los stripers...

-La verdad, todos esperábamos acción propia de una despedida de solteras -Haku tiró las palomitas y se escucharon los gritos de inconformidad de Mizuki y el miniKidomaru- pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos¿verdad?

Las luces se apagan de improvisto, de repente, la imagen de la pantalla comienza a distorcionarse lentamente hasta aparecer la tercera rápida con tonos rojo sangre.

-Creo, y no me lo negarán, que la mayor metida de pata de la autora se cometió en este capítulo. Veamos lo que opinan los lectores...

-¿que c$&#"!#s estaba haciendo naruto para caer asi encima de el cuerpo de hinata? -pregunta Kisame Hoshigaki - por cierto hiashi estara tonto o que, si sabia la leyenda por que demonios desenterro el jarron?

-RESPUESTA -Haku agarró un escudo de doble capa de titanio- GRAN METIDA DE PATA DE LA AUTORA -Haku se esconde, pero como no pasa nada, tira el escudo- Veamos las cosas paso a paso. En la tercera rápida, la autora planeaba hacer un fic más largo, de hecho, el escrito original realizado en 10 hojas de cuaderno en los jeroglíficos que solo Iria o Rut Lance pueden leer... no, solo Iria, había tres historias mezcladas, la de Hinata siendo poseída por Hikara, quien mientras era sellada en una escena editada del fic gritó que volvería en el especial número 3, siendo que aún no se le ocurría la idea de los especiales a la autora (otra metida de pata), una de una dizque cita de Naruto con Sakura que fue desastre desde que inició y que culminó con la Haruno golpeando con tal fuerza al Uzumaki que lo mando desde el monumento de los Hokage's hasta el escenario de pelea, aterrizando en la cabeza de la Hyuuga poseída, y la tercera historia era de Sai, quien como no tenía nada que hacer se dedicó a amolarles el día a Sakura y a Naruto con tal de divertirse sanamente. La razón por la que la autora del fic omitió dichos elementos fue por que el fic se le hizo "Demasiado largo" y no quería entrar en detalles. -Haku toma un vaso con agua- Ah, y sobre la segunda cuestión, creo que la autora ya lo había dejado claro. Pero como en este fic estamos destrozando la integridad de los habitantes de Konoha, en especial los Hyuuga's, lo diré en público. Hiashi SI es un tonto, además de que en la rápida tenía ¿7 años? Espero no haber metido yo tampoco la pata, es decir, era un niño y la curiosidad era más fuerte que los principios que le fueron inculcados. De no haber sido por que en esos momentos se llevaron el jarrón, el hubiera ido con su hermano gemelo Hizashi para ver si la leyenda era cierta. Recientemente cuando supo que el jarrón se hallaba enterrado muy cerca de Konoha, la curiosidad le reatacó con fuerza, y no resistió la tentación. Espero que eso justifique la metida de pata de la autora o de otra manera la estoy regando más de lo que estaba planeado (aplausos de los ex-Akatsuki's, Mizuki y el miniKidomaru) Gracias. Veamos el avance más esperado de la temporada.

La iluminación vuelve a la normalidad y toda la atención se centra en la pantalla...

-"Las reglas de las películas modernas de miedo JAMÁS deben ser ignoradas..." (-Nótese que es la voz de Haku.)

Véase a Ten Ten en su casa (mentira, es la casa de Lee, ya que la fiesta es de él) Ten Ten pone unas palomitas en el micro y se pone a jugar con el celular un momento. De repente, suena el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? -dijo la armera mientras contestaba el teléfono.

Una voz misteriosa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-"Hola¿cómo te llamas?"

-"No contestes el teléfono..."

-Ten Ten¿para qué quieres saber mi nombre?

-"Para saber a quien veo"

-¿Eres tú, Lee? Todos te estamos esperando. ¿Cómo esperas que comencemos la fiesta sin tí?

-"No soy Lee. Y ya estoy entre la fiesta. Dime¿cuál es tu película de miedo favorita?"

-"No le sigas la plática..."

-Fairlycopia -respondio al segundo Ten Ten- ¿A qué viene esa entrevista¿Eres algún vendedor o qué?

-"No. Pero Fairlycopia no es de miedo"

-Bueno, a mi me dio miedo. ¿Quién eres tú?

-"Feh, tendré que decirte la verdad. Voy a matarte"

-"Nunca ignores las advertencias..."

-¿Eres el Uchiha? Ah, ya sé. Eres ese ninja tarado de Naruto¿no? Pues entérate que tus chistes de película de tercera no me asus...

En eso, Ten Ten ve por la ventana que Naruto, acompañado de Hinata, pasan por enfrente de la casa de Lee...

-"Te voy a sacar las tripas, te cortaré tus chonguitos, venderé tu ropa por la internet..."

-¡Cállate! -Ten Ten buscó en la cocina y agarró un palo para amasar- ¡Si no dejas de estar fregando te voy a clavar TODAS mis armas en el...!

-"No digas groserías...!

-"Tranquila, morena, no estoy fregando. Solo quiero poner a prueba a la persona a la que estoy viendo..."

Ten Ten escuchó pasos lentos pero fuertes tras ella, un sudor frío la rodeó y, reaccionando instintivamente, quebró el palo en la cabeza del pobre desgraciado que apenas iba a pedirle amablemente que buscara un lugar que no estorbara su camino entre el cuarto donde estuviese la fiesta, los invitados, el asesino del teléfono, y el refri.

-¡¿Neji?! -Ten Ten trató de reanimarlo pero lo mandó de golpe al tercer estadio de sueño. Por el teléfono se escuchaban no una, sino varias carcajadas- ¡Maldito¡Esta la pagarás muy cara!

-"Je, je, je. ¿Segura? Pues yo que tú, revisaba la puerta..."

-"Y jamás abras la puerta..."

La llamada cesó. La kunoichi tomó el cuchillo más afilado que halló en la cocina, y lentamente se acercó a la puerta...

-¡AMIGOS, VIVA LA JUVENTUD, HE LLEGADO! -Lee entró sorpresivamente, pero notó que algo no estaba bien al ver que la puerta no se abrió por completo y más aun viendo a Neji con un chipote tan prominente que no le iba a ser fácil ocultarlo (u olvidarlo) y la mancha de sangre que salía de detrás de la puerta...

-¡ARGHT! -Lee saltó asustado al ver a la que fue su compañera de equipo con una expresión de terror en el rostro y el celular y el cuchillo clavados en su pecho. Lee tomó una servilleta y salió disimuladamente de la cocina.

-"Es la película más esperada de la temporada: Re-screamy re-reloaded and re-updated 5 (Más sangre, más muertes, menos asesinos) Espérala o morirás"

-Si, pagan muy bien por animar los trailers -Haku esquiva una docena de kunai's- En especial cuando los involucrados no tienen relación contigo y pueden ser humillados...

Zabuza se acerca a Haku y le dice en voz baja pero perfectamente audible...

-Se está formando una turba furiosa allá afuera¿seguro que deseas continuar con esto?

-Ya solo falta un último segmento -Zabuza se retira y los aplausos de los ex-Akatsuki's, Mizuki y el miniKidomaru de escuchan con mayor fuerza- Es el momento más impactante del capítulo¡El shinobi de la semana! -los aplausos se oyen con mayor fuerza- Hinata Hyuuga, la más tierna y tímida de todos los Hyuuga existidos y por existir, nos dio en esta semana una gran sorpresa. Veámosla.

Véase a Hinata peleando contra 30 ANBU'S de aldeas enemigas, mientras que Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y Kurenai observan aterrorizados y abrazados cómo Hinata les "parte la mandarina en gajos" a todos y cada uno de ellos como si de niños pequeños se tratara, dándole un especial trato al último a quien le está estrellando la cabeza contra una piedra hasta que el infeliz shinobi queda inconciente.

-¡Y VUELVAN A PISAR NUESTRA PACÍFICA ALDEA Y YO MISMA LOS MANDARÉ DE TOUR AL INFIERNO! -Los pobres shinobis recogen a sus compañeros y huyen inmediatamente de ahi- ¡Y LLÉVENSE SU BASURA! -otros shinobis se llevan sus vestigios de la batalla, dejando el campo como si nada hubiera pasado.

De camino a la oficina de la Hokage, todos estaban aterrados. Esa no era la Hinata dulce y tierna que todos conocían, se veía terrible, sus ojos llameaban, su mirada mostraba hostilidad y hasta Neji chilló como Meep de "The dancing Sushi's" cuando esta le rugió.

Armada de valor, Hanabi se acercó a su hermana dispuesta a investigar el por qué de la conducta de su hermana.

-Hinata¿estás bien?

La kunoichi se volvió a su hermana, su mirada era indefinida y dijo en su vocecita tierna.

-Naruto-kun me invitó a cenar ramen.

Volvamos a Le omelette.

-Nota para Naruto: tienes que invitar a Hinata más seguido -risas del personal. En eso, se ve a Zabuza correr a toda velocidad, después, Mizuki, el miniKidomaru y los ex-Akatsuki's también se dan a la fuga.

Al voltear, Haku observa a los habitantes de Konoha mencionados con sed de sangre en sus miradas portando armas, antorchas, trinches y otros objetos, en pocas palabras, una auténtica turba furiosa.

-Je, je, je... ¡Eso es todo en Le omelette! -Haku sale corriendo y todos los demás lo siguen para darle lo que se "merece"- ¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**FIN** _de la cuarta rápida de Naruto_.

_**VOTACIONES**_

SasuNaru - 9

NejiTen - 7

InoShika - 4

NaruHina - 4

TemaShika - 3

GaaraHinata - 2

KibaHinata - 1

Hyuuga y Naruto - 1

SasuSaku - 1

NejiHina - 1

SasuHina - 1

SakuNaru - 1

SakuJiraiya - 1

¡**WOUW**! Los resultados están que arden¿Quién se casará¿De quién será el lemmon¿será un NejiTen¿Será un SasuNaru? o ¿quizá gane el SakuJiraiya¡Los votos siguen fluyendo, no dejen de participar! Faltan 23 rápidas, o sea, 23 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡oportunidades para participar!!!!!!!! Gracias y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Sasuke y Shino

**Las rápidas de Naruto**.

Nota inicial –Hola de nuevo¿listos para el episodio especial? Aclaraciones- Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, solo son utilizados con fines recreativos sin lucro o recompensa salvo el reconocimiento de los lectores. Por ser un capítulo especial la votación vale el doble (con la única condición de poner una de las líneas que más les haya impactado del fic, de otro modo, valdría como un simple voto) Nuevamente gracias a Lycaos por su apoyo y sus ideas¡Hace tanto que hablamos! Mi correo aparece en mi perfil, es DarkSith Master (hotmail en minúsculas, entre Sith y Master hay un guión bajo y entre Master y hotmail hay arroba, por si preguntan) dejemos de lado el **rollo** y vayamos al primer capítulo especial. ¡Comenzamos!

**_El primer episodio rápido de Naruto (con valor de votación doble) "El Shinobi del pastelillo"_**

Una chica de opalinos ojos lo llevó, puso una hermosa notita arriba de este y salió a toda prisa, temerosa de que su "creación" casi perfecta fuera despreciada por todos.

Lo que no pensó, fue que la ventana abierta dejara paso libre al viento, mismo que se llevó la misteriosa notita que estuviera encima de "eso", y por consiguiente, dejando en absoluto anonimato a la creación.

Poco después, Tsunade, acompañada de Shizune, repararon en la presencia de "eso".

-¿Y eso?

-No tengo idea, Tsunade-san.

Las mujeres se acercaron a "eso", lo analizaron y tras comprobar la consistencia y el aspecto, tomaron una decisión.

-Es un pastelillo –mencionó emocionada Shizune, e hizo ademán de probarlo, pero Tsunade la detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Llama a Iruka. Tengo un terrible presentimiento sobre ese "pastelillo"

Media hora después Iruka apareció con Ebisu, ya que trataban asuntos relacionados con los nuevos alumnos, cuando repararon en la seriedad de Tsunade.

-¿Sucede algo, Hokage?

-"_Esa cosa_" es lo que pasa.

-A simple vista, es un pastelillo –comentó Iruka y procedió a probarlo, pero no bien hubiese ingresado en su organismo, la cara del chunnin se puso roja, comenzó a hincharse, le faltaba aire y cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡Santo cielo, esa cosa está envenenada! –gritó Ebisu tratando de reanimar a Iruka.

-Mas bien –comentó Shizune analizando los signos vitales de Iruka- esto parece más bien reacción alérgica. Quizá no sea venenoso.

-Pues… -el jounin acomodó sus lentes- Creo que habrá que hacer pruebas.

Diez minutos después, varios genin's y chunnin's se presentaron en la oficina…

-Que alguien me explique ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó exasperada Tsunade.

-Disculpe, pero se nos acabaron los hámster's, conejillos de indias y otras alimañas que usamos para experimentar –comentó uno de los medic-nin.

-Qué problemático –dijo Shikamaru- ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que ser los nuevos conejillos de indias?

-Bueno, Hokage, puede contar con nosotros –Ebisu sacó el misterioso "_pastelillo_" y se llevó consigo los shinobi's.

-Bueno –Ebisu tomo aires de grandeza- ¿Quién será el valiente que pruebe el "_pastelillo_"?

-¡Yo, yo mero! –Chouji se acercó, observó con auténtico deleite el pastelillo, con cuidado, como si se tratara de una obra de arte, cortó un pedazo simétrico, lo agarró con cautela, lo metió en su boca y…

-Mmm… -la cara de Chouji se contrajo en una mueca, comenzó a toser sin control ante el asombro del jounin y sus compañeros, y finalmente, cayó pesadamente al suelo con los ojos en blanco…

-XD…

-¡Cielos! –Masculló Shikamaru- ¡**Escúchame**! –Le gritó al pastelillo- No sé que te hizo **Iruka**¡pero en ningún momento Chouji te hizo daño alguno!

Cargado de ira, Shikamaru tomó en manos el cuchillo, cortó un buen pedazo del pastelillo y lo probó.

En el momento que el pastelillo se mezcló con su saliva, Shikamaru pudo ver cómo los colores de su entorno comenzaban a _mezclarse_, las voces se agudizaban y agravaban cada segundo sin definirse, sus oídos le punzaban, sentía un zumbido en su cabeza y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

-¿Shika…?

-¡Rayos¡Eso fue extraño, no me puedo estar quieto¡Misiones, debo ir y hacer muchas misiones!

-¡Shikamaru, contrólate! –Ebisu trató de detener al Nara, pero el joven tenía demasiada energía- ¡Que alguien lo detenga!

Pero para cuando Ebisu terminó de gritar, Shikamaru ya tenía como diez pergaminos de misiones A, B y C en manos.

-Necesitamos más conejillos de indias –comentó un medic-nin a otro.

Otros diez minutos después, aparecieron Shino y Kiba con Akamaru.

-¿Y su compañera Hinata? –No es que Ebisu quisiera problemas, pero de vez en cuando debía mostrar interés por las jovencitas como el "_caballero_" que es.

-Según sabemos, tiene clase de cocina y repostería con los Hyuuga's –comentó molesto Kiba- Ni siquiera puede salir a entrenar.

-Bueno ya, no es tan grave –Ebisu los condujo hasta el escritorio y les mostró el pastelillo- Esto que ven aquí, es la causa de muchos males, y como carecemos de catalizadores…

-Catadores –corrigió Shino.

-Lo que sea, aceptamos su ayuda voluntaria para probarlo y descubrir posibles respuestas a los trastornos que ha provocado.

Kiba iba a tomar un poco, pero Shino lo detuvo. Sacó uno de sus insectos y este, al momento de probar el pastelillo, dio un grito que todos los presentes escucharon y cayó muerto al lado de la estrella del crimen.

-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! –Fue el grito de Meru.

-¡Meruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Shino tomó en sus manos al pobre insecto y **trató** de reanimarlo con un dedo pero fue imposible- ¡MERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Tranquilo… -Kiba se asustó por la reacción de Shino, y antes de que este se decidiera a suicidarse por la notable pérdida de uno de sus elementos, Kiba tomó el cuchillo, cortó otro pedazo simétrico y lo introdujo a su boca.

-Mmm… sabe un poco dul-¡ACK! –Kiba abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo y cayó tieso como tabla, por lo que los medic-nin, ni tardos ni perezosos, comenzaron a tratar de reanimarlo con choques eléctricos- x.x

-¡Kiba¡Nooooooooooooooooo! –gritó Shino quien **ya** enterraba a Meru en una cajita minúscula y ahora corría a auxiliar a su compañero caído.

-Shino, no te molestes –Ebisu lo separó del casi cadáver- Aún hay cosas por resolver.

Ambos voltearon a ver el pastelillo, y Shino, tomando de manera inmisericorde un trozo, lo engulló.

Pero…

-¿Shino?

_-¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_

-¡Maldición! –Ebisu comenzó a **cachetear** a Shino para hacerlo **reaccionar**- ¡Aburame, tienes que ser más fuerte que eso!

_-¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_

Y Shino salió por la ventana corriendo y **sembrando** el pánico en Konoha.

-¡Rayos! Esto se ve muy mal.

Repentinamente, vio las cabezas de Sasuke y Sakura, la primera tratando de atraer la atención del chico, y el segundo con el deseo de desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

-¡Sasuke! La aldea te necesita.

El joven Uchiha saltó hasta donde estaba Ebisu, pero para su lástima Sakura también saltó con él.

-¿No puedes dejarme en paz ni un maldito día? Eres una molestia.

-Sasuke, Sakura, resuelvan después sus males de amores, en este momento Konoha enfrenta al enemigo más poderoso que ha tenido, más incluso que Orochimaru y el Akatsuki juntos.

Y luego, les señaló el pastelillo. Sasuke pensó que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto y trató de irse, cuando chocó con Shino…

_-¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_

Y al retroceder, casi se cae con los cuerpos de Akimichi Chouji e Inuzuka Kiba, cuyos ojos buscaban arañas en el techo (casi)

-¿Y eso?

Ebisu y Sasuke notaron a Sakura probando un enorme trozo del pastelillo, y de inmediato la vieron toser, su mirada se quedó completamente perdida y cayó en un estado de shock.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa!? –preguntó visiblemente aturdido Sasuke.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber –Ebisu volvió a acomodarse sus lentes- Varios shinobi's ya han sido afectados, y no hallamos a nadie que nos pueda decir con exactitud acerca de esto.

-¿Y qué tal Naruto?

-¡_**NOOOOOOOO**_!

-¿Por qué no? Entiendo que es un idiota, un inepto, pero…

-¿No lo comprendes Uchiha? –Ebisu zarandeó a Sasuke- Si ese demonio prueba aunque sea un poco de ese pastelillo, pasará lo peor, será la **destrucción** de Konoha y del **mundo** entero, ya sabes, como las **bombas nucleares** que solo existen en las **películas**.

El joven ojinegro palideció. Ebisu tenía algo de razón. Lo que sea que hiciera esa cosa, podría destruir hasta a los mejores shinobi's o volverlos completamente locos.

-¿Seguros que no es venenoso?

Los medic-nin indicaron que no, por lo que Sasuke, armándose de valor (y con el _Sharingan_) y tomando otro pedacito del pastelillo, comenzó a masticarlo…

-Brrr…

-¿Sasuke?

-Me… me… si… siento… pre… pre… ¡Preso! –Sasuke comienza a **quitarse** la ropa- ¡SOY EL REY DE LA LIBERTAD!

-¡Arght! –Ebisu trató de atrapar a Sasuke, pero este se quitó hasta la ropa interior y comenzó a correr **desnudo** por los **techos** de Konoha gritando que era el rey de la libertad y que votaran por él en su campaña _Uchiha's love_- ¡Oh, rayos! –Ebisu se volvió hacia los medic-nin- ¿Ahora quién podrá ayudarnos?

Como si hubiesen sido invocados, Neji y Naruto llegaron en la **búsqueda** de algún **médico** que pudiera ayudarles. Naruto tenía en manos una bolsa de papel (cuyo contenido no será revelado por razones obvias) y Neji tenía sus brazos ocupados en presionar su estómago para evitar que el dolor se extendiera de sus entrañas.

-¡Ah¡Fuera de aquí, no hay nada que ver, largo, largo! –Gritó Ebisu en un intento de correrlos, pero afuera estaba Sasuke brincando y bailando el "_**Remix free your body, free your soul**_" y Shino que corría de un lado a otro gritando.

_-¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_

-**Dattebayo** –Masculló Naruto antes de tirar en un depósito la bolsa- ¿Qué les pasa a Shino y a Sasuke?

-Ha sido culpa del pastelillo –comentó uno de los medic-nin y Ebisu quiso estrangularlo por revelar la situación- Todos los shinobi's que lo han probado, han sufrido sus terribles efectos.

-¿Pastelillo? –preguntaron al unísono Naruto y Neji, y al ver el pastelillo, la cara de Neji se **contrajo** en un gesto de asco y Naruto **sacó** otra bolsa y… devolvió todo lo que había comido.

-¿Qué sucede? –El medic-nin dos dejó un momento a Chouji, cuyos signos vitales comenzaban a normalizarse, y se dirigió a ellos- No se ven muy bien¿qué les ocurre?

-Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan tienen **clases** de **cocina** últimamente –comenzó Naruto.

-Y Hiashi-sama **nos** **escogió** a nosotros como conejillos de indias.

Los tres adultos (Ebisu, medic-nin uno y dos) abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-E-entonces –Ebisu señaló el pastelillo- ¿Saben qué es esa cosa?

-Se llama **Rollo**, y tanto Hinata-sama como Hanabi-sama han intentado… -La cara de Neji se puso **verde** y comenzó a depurar en el depósito para basura.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el medic-nin uno. Los ojos de Naruto y Neji se llenaron de **lágrimas**…

_FlashBack_.

Estaba a punto de **lograrlo**. Un par de pasos más y estaría **fuera** de la residencia Hyuuga, o sea, sería **libre** por el resto del día, pero…

-Ne-Neji-niisan –Hinata se **acercó** con un plato que tenía una extraña **cosa** que a juzgar por su **olor** y su aspecto estaba **quemado**- ¿T-te gu-**gustaría** pr-probar m-mi rollo?

-¡No, Neji! –Hanabi hizo a un lado a su hermana y mostró un plato con una **masa** aún **cruda** y que alrededor de ella volaban **moscas**- ¡Prueba el mío!

-Yo… -Neji se volvió hacia la calle y **vio** que Naruto **vagaba** sin rumbo aparente, con toda la velocidad de sus pies **lo trajo** hasta que quedó frente a las chicas y, para no parecer **descortés**, Naruto **probó** un poco de ambos "**experimentos**" -¿Naruto?

El rubio no pudo ni hablar, se quedó mudo, repentinamente su **boca** comenzó a deformarse, su cara se puso **azul**, comenzó a escupir **espuma** y a sacudirse sin control…

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritó Hinata **asustada**.

-Ni modo, algún día tenía que **morir** –Hanabi corrió a la casa y sacó **otra** bandeja- Ya sabía que sería un fracaso, pero siempre tengo una carta bajo la manga, y este no lo hice sola, Hinata me ayudó. **Neji** –El aludido **palideció**- ¿Quieres probarlo?

La **cosa** que descubrió Hanabi tenía un aspecto más normal, salvo por su color **verde** y por que las **moscas** que estaban volando cayeron **muertas** alrededor del pastel…

_FlashBack End._

-Qué… Qué horrible –Comentó el medic-nin dos- ¿Y desde cuando son **víctimas** del "arte culinario" **de** las chicas **Hyuuga**?

-Dos meses y medio –contestó Neji limpiando sus **lágrimas**- Y mientras ellas no puedan hacer un rollo **decente**, no podrán intentar realizar el resto de los **20** **_postres_** _**faltantes**_.

Naruto comenzó a **llorar** en el hombro del medic-nin uno, y Ebisu no evitó sentir lástima por ellos. Pero esa aparente tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Hinata Hyuuga entró al cuarto junto a su hermana Hanabi, y al ver a los medic-nin pensaron lo **peor**- ¿Q-qué….?

-¿Ya hay **muertos**? –Hanabi se volvió hacia su hermana- Creo que no debimos haberle puesto las 6 tazas de azúcar.

-¡No eran seis tazas, eran seis cucharadas! –gritó escandalizada Hinata.

-¿Entonces le puse seis cucharadas de **huevo** para nada a la mezcla?

Una enorme gota surcó las frentes de los presentes, más cuando escucharon el resto de los **ingredientes**…

-¿Una taza de** bicarbonato de sodio**?

-¿Tres tazas de **aceite**?

-¿**Ajo**?

-¿**Vinagre**?

-¿**Jabón** en espuma para **manos**?

-Bueno, olía rico, pensé que le daría un buen sabor –se excusó la chiquilla.

-Creo que tampoco debimos ponerle **perfume**… -contestó afligida Hinata.

Cuando las chicas levantaron la mirada, los presentes habían **desaparecido**.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-No te preocupes Hinata, aún nos queda **Neji**, **TIENE** que volver a la casa, **y** no creo que **prefiera** sentirse **víctima** del sello a seguir siendo nuestro catador.

Pero** lo hizo**, y tenía una gran **sonrisa** en su rostro.

**FIN** del primer capítulo especial…

_¡Momento! Aún no termina_.

Un grupo de shinobi's del país de la _Nube_ se acercaron rápidamente a Konoha. Pasar les resultó fácil, ya que como nueve años atrás entraron disfrazados por la coartada de querer hacer una _alianza_ cuando su objetivo real era obtener el _Byakugan_, y esta vez, lo lograrían (qué originales) O al menos, eso pensaron.

No esperaron tropezarse con _Sasuke Uchiha_, quien, presa aún de los efectos **aleatorios** del pastelillo, comenzara a **bailarles** en su cara su _**Remix Free your body, free your soul**_, y cuando quisieron sacarle la vuelta, se hallaron de frente a Shino…

_-¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_ –Shino agarró a uno de los shinobi's y comenzó a zarandearlo- _¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_

-¡**Arght**! –El shinobi tuvo que ser auxiliado por sus compañeros, pero tanto Uchiha como Aburame comenzaron a **perseguirlos**- _**¡AUXILIOOOOO¡EN ESTA ALDEA ESTÁN LOCOS¡AAAAAAAAAARGHT!**_

En la entrada de la aldea, dos misteriosas y perfectas **desconocidas** trataban de entrar a Konoha a **fuerzas**, cuando vieron a los tres shinobi's de la aldea del rayo huyendo **despavoridos** y a Shino y Sasuke causando más **estragos** en la población.

-Este es el **trato** –dijo Rut Lance- Nosotras nos encargamos de "ellos" –señalando a Sasuke y a Shino- Y ustedes nos dejan entrar.

-Pero no nos han dicho sus **asuntos**…

En eso, Shino "**ataca**" al chunin que les impedía el paso…

_-¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ¡MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ, MI BEBÉ…!_

Y Sasuke…

_**-"Dance with me, its the Remix, free your body, free your soul, ah…!**_

-¡Arght¡Está bien, pero **quítenmelos**! –gritó **llorando** el chunin.

Aide, la otra desconocida, sacó un muñeco de los **Prechos Momentos** (nótese mi falta de originalidad) y se lo entregó a Shino, quien comenzó a **mecerlo** y **arrullarlo**, antes de que recibiera un tremendo **macanazo** que le provocó una herida de la cual brotó un río de sangre y quedó inconsciente (_literalmente_).

-¿Y qué harán con ese? –preguntó el otro chunin. Rut Lance sacó una **piedra** (habiendo muchas en el piso) y la **arrojó** con una certeza increíble a la cabeza de **Sasuke** (a pesar de que este estaba a más de 20 metros, sobre un techo, bailando de un lado para otro y sin parar ni un segundo… hasta el **cocotazo**)

-XD…

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. Listo¿ya podemos pasar? –Preguntó Rut Lance y los shinobi's intercambiaron miradas.

-Pues si… pero deberán ir primero con la Hokage.

A los quince minutos, las desconocidas observaron como un **jovenzuelo** trataba de **arrebatarle** de las manos varios pergaminos a Tsunade, y al verlas, la sannin lo soltó y el joven cayó al **suelo**.

-¿Cuál es su **asunto**?

-Bueno, veníamos de **paso** y no nos querían dejar entrar –Contestó Rut Lance.

-¿Y cómo es que **están** aquí?

-Pues por que **entramos**.

-¿Y **quién o por qué** entraron?

-¿**Qué parte** **de venimos de paso** **no quedó clara**? –Casi agredió Aide a la Hokage.

-¡Aquí a Konoha no vienen a gritar y menos a la mera mera camotera! –Tsunade agarró la botella dispuesta a **responder la agresión** cuando Rut Lance interviene- ¿Ahora qué?

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. No tiene nada de que preocuparse o molestarse –Rut Lance le quitó la botella y la **arrojó** por la ventana, por consiguiente…

-¡Auuuuuuu! –se escuchó un **gemido** pero eso _no le interesa a nadie_.

-Bueno, expongan su **estúpido** asunto y **lárguense** de aquí –Rut Lance y Aide intercambian una **macabra** mirada- ¿Qué?

-Bueno, en realidad no podemos mentirle **del todo** –Rut Lance saca unos **planos** y Aide le tiende a la Godaime un **contrato**- Digamos que desea hacer de Konoha un lugar **aún mejor** para vivir, si observa bien el contrato…

Diez minutos después…

-Te dije que mejor le hubiéramos dicho que íbamos a abrir un **manicomnio** –Le gritó Aide en lo que ella y su hermana esquivaban las shurikens que les arrojaba un aún **hiperactivo** **Shikamaru**.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, ni modo, **a la otra**.

Ahora sí, **FIN** del primer capítulo especial.

_MÁS ACLARACIONES_

**Uno** - Supongo que un buen padre se preocupa por el futuro de sus hijas, razón por la que Hiashi OBLIGÓ a sus hijas (y a Neji) a tomar parte del curso de cocina (Neji como catador, es decir, alguien tiene que hacerlo ya sea que quiera o no) Como ni una de las recetas es oriental (ni viene escrita en kanji o idioma que puedan entender o traducir) ellas no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que deben llevar sus "creaciones".

**Dos** – Seis tazas de azúcar, es una padoria a un terrible episodio que pasó en la vida real relacionado con un flan con rompope, la receta decía "una taza por caja" y sabrá Dios pero se nos fue la botella y el flan terminó tan borracho que a la compañera que le ofrecí un poco (un sábado) todavía estaba estaba happy el lunes (y de verdad pasó)

**Tres** – Rut Lance no es otra persona sino Rut Lance –Crystal Fairy, mi hermana mayor, quien me apoya, ayuda y obliga a seguir adelante (o de otra manera, apenas estaría terminando la segunda rápida¡De veras!) y Aide es mi segundo nombre, Iria Aide. La razón por la que nos incluí en el fic fue por que se lo debía, por que hay un fic relacionado con "ese contrato" y por que estoy lanzando un spoiler de la rápida 5. Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.

Y lo que todos los lectores estaban esperando, los votos -

**Ino x Shikamaru 28**

**Sasuke x Naruto 10**

**Neji x Ten Ten 10**

**Naruto x Hinata 4**

**Temari x Shikamaru 3**

**Naruto x Hanabi 2**

**Neji x Hinata 2**

**Gaara x Hinata 2**

**Lee x Sakura 1**

**Sakura x Jiraiya 1**

**Kakashi x Sakura 1**

**Kiba x Hinata 1**

**Sasuke x Sakura 1**

**Sasuke x Hinata 1**

**Sakura x Naruto 1**

El último review recibido fue de **shunsui is cool, **anónimo, el día 07 de 06 de 2007, la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es para no perder la cuenta y para que no me reclamen que no estoy tomando en cuenta sus votos. Los votos de la **quinta** rápida valen el **doble**, no dejen de votar.


	6. Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San

**¡Las rápidas de Naruto!**

¿Y quien lo dice¡Pues yo lo digo! He vuelto, y si hablamos de volver, a lo mejor no volvemos pero algo de nosotras se quedó en Konoha como veremos a continuación. ¡Esta es la rápida número cinco! Si leyeron bien el especial uno, ya sabrán que les espera a nuestros apreciados shinobi's. ¡No olviden votar!

La quinta rápida tan rápida como Naruto –_El manicomnio_.

Por razones que la autora desconoce, un misterioso personaje promocionó y construyó en Konoha un manicomnio.

Al principio, fue cosa de risa, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio necesita un manicomnio?

El sitio prometía ir a la quiebra. Al menos, hasta que el director (cuya identidad será revelada al final del capítulo) optó por realizar un análisis a los shinobis de la aldea y llegaron a una conclusión.

Para no hacerlo más largo (**_esta es una rápida corta_**) diversos shinobis como Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Gaara y Kankuro, estos dos por que fueron de visita, fueron inmediatamente internados.

El primero en reclamar fue...

-¡Neji no puede ser internado! -Hiashi trataba inútilmente de persuadir a los encargados- ¡Exijo que lo saquen de inmediato!

-Sentimos decepcionarlo -Ki, uno de los psiquiátricos, es decir, encargados del sanatorio, sacó un enorme archivo, lo abrió y sacó la hoja de diagnóstico- En este detalladísimo análisis psicométrico que le realizamos, dice que Hyuuga Neji es un _peligro latente_ para la comunidad local.

Bueno, Hiashi no era el único quejándose, pero ¿_les iban a hacer caso_?

Un portazo les dio a entender a los presentes que sus quejas no serían escuchadas.

-Sigo sin entender -le comentó Shizune a Tsunade- ¿Por qué _únicamente_ Naruto no fue internado?

-Según el psiquiatra, Naruto está completamente **sano** -Tsunade se volvió a Naruto quien ignora todo lo que se está diciendo de él- Y eso es raro.

-Ni modo abuela -Naruto se dirigió rápidamente donde Hinata, quien permanecía en silencio al lado de su papá- Oye Hinata. ¿Me acompañas a comer ramen?

-E-este... -Hinata se sonroja, junta sus dedos, baja la mirada apenada mientras piensa- "Naruto-kun me está invitando. ¿Qué le digo?" -Hinata levantó la mirada- Y-yo...

-¡**_ALEJATE DE MI HERMOSA PRINCESA_**! -Hiashi le dio una _correteada_ a Naruto para que se alejara de Hinata- Ese méndigo zorro, pero cuando lo atrape... -Gruñó mientras levantaba amenazante el puño en dirección a donde había huído Naruto.

Ignorándolos un poco, dentro de la Institución de Tratamientos Estúpidamente Exagerados e Intensivos de Apoyo Psicopedashinobico donde se Cura a la Antigüa, los psiquiátricos (perdón, psiquiatras) Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San se encargaban de darle un buen y adecuado tratamiento a los shinobis internados...

Cuarto 1.

Véase a Chouji correr a toda velocidad sobre una caminadora; frente a él, hay dos platos: uno con pedacitos de frutas y verduras y otro repleto de comida chatarra.

-¡Comida, comida!

Pero cada vez que trataba de tomar la comida chatarra, San le daba un latigazo bien dado.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! -San oprime un botón y la caminadora aumenta la velocidad- ¡Solo debes comer comida nutritiva, rebaja esas lonjas!

Cuarto 13.

Sobre una cama, atado de los tobillos para que no escapara, los cinco encargados del internado le daban una tunda a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover macanazos y porrazos- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos han tenido un gran historial de trabajo- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 8.

-Y cuando termines esto, comenzarás los registros de ingresos y salidas, las notas de compra y venta, los documentos de...

-Asht -Se quejó Shikamaru- Qué problemáti...

Shi se acercó con un aparato de mano y, al tocar con él a Shikamaru, le dio una buena razón para seguir con su trabajo.

De vuelta en el cuarto 13.

Los cinco encargados del internado le seguían dando una tunda a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover macanazos y porrazos... aún- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos saben lo que hacen- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 2.

-¡Entiendelo! -Mo zarandeaba una y otra vez a Shino- ¡Los insectos no hablan! -Comienza a cachetearlo- ¡LOS INSECTOS NO SON COMPAÑEROS!

-Pe...

-¡Cállate! -Le dan un macanazo y le arrojan una cubeta llena de hielo...

Otra vez en el cuarto 13.

Los cinco encargados del internado todavía le daban una tunda a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover macanazos y porrazos hasta por los codos- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos alguna vez fueron ANBU's- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 17.

-¡Tú no eres un perro! -To le daba de cachetadas guajoloteras a Kiba- ¡NO ERES UN PERRO!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -Kiba ponía resistencia, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles- ¡AKAMARU, AUXILIO!

Una vez más en el cuarto 13.

Los cinco encargados del internado le daban y daban una tunda a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover macanazos y porrazos de pies a cabeza- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos eran candidatos a Kages- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 47.

-¡Duérmete niño! -San trataba de mantener en una cama a Gaara, quien no se quería dormir por miedo a que Shukaku se apoderada de su alma- ¡Duérmete ya!

-¡Es que no me puedo dormir! -Gaara trató de activar su chakra para emplear su arena pero Ki entró con una macana y se la partió en la cabeza.

Sin embargo...

-¡Wha ja ja ja ja ja! -Los ojos de Gaara cambiaron para mostrar los de Shukaku- ¡Ahora este cuerpo es...!

PAZ

Ki y San le dieron un macanazo que mandó al tercer estadio de sueño al Shukaku (Sin despertar a Gaara)

-Listo -San le da un disco a Ki- Ponle canciones de cuna para que duerma un rato.

Y volvemos al cuarto 13.

Los cinco encargados del internado seguían su tratamiento para Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover macanazos y porrazos una y otra vez- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos son un excelente equipo- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 24.

Fuera del cuarto, observando a través de un cristal que no permitía que les vieran y tampoco escuchar (de ambos lados) Gai y Kakashi observaban a los psiquiatras hacer su trabajo.

-¡ANIMO LEE! -Los ojos de Gai destilaban fuego- ¡Todo sea por la juventud!

-Si, claro -Kakashi guardó su Icha Icha Paradise y observó constantemente a Gai y a la ventana- ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, mi eterno rival -Gai señala a Mo y a To- Ellos están haciendo lo mejor para Lee.

-Oh, bueno, en eso tienes razón -Kakashi volvió a sacar el libro para continuar su lectura.

Lo que Gai no sabía era esto...

-¡Gai-sensei no existe! -Mo y To zarandeaban a Lee a cada momento- ¡Es solo un producto de tu imaginación!

¿Cuarto 13? Si, el cuarto 13.

Los cinco encargados del internado reemplazaron las macanas por guantes de boxeo para atender a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras evitaban que el Uchiha escapara- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos hablaban en serio- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 35.

Hinata estaba al lado de Neji, quien se negaba soltarla.

-¡Se lo suplico, Hinata-sama, por favor, SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ!

-L-lo siento mucho, Neji-niisan, pero ellos dijeron que era necesario que estuvieras aquí -Hinata se soltó de las manos de su primo cuando Shi entró para darle a entender que la hora de visita había terminado- Recupérate pronto, niisan.

-¡NO, NO SE VAYA! -Rápidamente Ki y San lo detuvieron- ¡HINATA-SAMA, LLÉVEME CON USTED! -Suplicó el genio de los Hyuuga, pero Shi se llevó a Hinata hasta la salida.

Cuarto 12 más uno (13).

Los cinco encargados del internado se cansaron de golpear a Sasuke, pero igual no lo dejaban en paz

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover guamazos de los buenos- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos fueron tres veces campeones de peso pesado de su aldea- ¡Auxilio!

Cuarto 5.

-¡No eres un oso! -Ki macaneaba a Kankuro de pies a cabeza- ¡NO ERES UN OSO!

-¡YA LO SÉ! -Se defendía Kankuro- ¡No soy un oso, soy un marionetista!

-Perfecto -Gruñó Shi- Se cree Oso de circo.

¿Lo adivinan? Sí, en el cuarto 13...

Los cinco encargados del internado seguían golpeando a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San mientras le hacían llover macanazos y porrazos a la fuerza- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos están realmente preocupados por la salud mental de Sasuke- ¡Auxilio!

-.-.-.-.-

La rutina del manicomnio no tenía mucha variación, salvo por las conversaciones de los internos con los encargados a la hora de la comida...

-¡Y TE LO COMES TODO! -Le gritó Ki mientras le **arrojaba** una bolsa de palomitas y un refresco a Sasuke, quien, preocupado por recibir otra paliza, se apresuraba en terminar la chatarra que le hacían pasar por comida.

-Aquí tienen -Shi se esmeró en preparar una comida altamente nutritiva para Lee, Gaara y Chouji; aunque la porción de Chouji no era ni la quinta parte de la que le dio a los otros- Disfruten su comida.

-Esto no es comida, es... -Gaara no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mo le enseñó amenazadoramente la macana, por lo que el kage se tragó su queja y se puso a comer su ración.

-¡YO QUIERO PAPITAS! -Y al grito de Chouji, un látigo aterrizó en su espalda, obligándole a comer lo que le habían servido.

Kiba estaba muy enojado...

-¿A esto le llaman comida? -Kiba arrojó el plato con frutas, insectos y uno que otro huevecillo de origen misterioso- ¡Están locos si...!

Y los cinco encargados (Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San) le hicieron llover de palos y porras; Shino, quien trataba de salvar la vida de los insectos, los recogía y trataba de arrojar por la ventana, pero Mo, el más atento de ellos, invocó una araña y se comió a los que iban a ser el almuerzo de su compañero Kiba.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! -Shino se escondió en un rincón cubriéndose con la bandeja de comida de Kiba- ¡Son unos monstruos, aléjense de mí!

-Shino, tienes que comer -To le acercó un plato lleno de comida amarga y salada- Tienes que comer...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Gritó en agonía el Aburame.

A Shikamaru le sirvieron ramen de tres minutos.

-Esto apesta -Masculló el Nara, y al ver que San se le acercaba con la máquina para electrocutarlo, se tragó sus quejas y se lo terminó de inmediato.

-Muy bien Shikamaru -San guardó la maquinita y le dio una palmadita en la espalda- Termina ya por que aún tienes cuentas y facturas que organizar, un archivero que ordenar, unas partidas para firmar...

En cambio, Kankuro no se quejaba NADA...

-¿Pollo frito?. ¡Yayh! -Kankuro comenzó a devorar salvajemente el pollo, por lo que To y Mo le dieron de macanazos.

-¡NO ERES UN OSO, NO ERES UN OSO!

Mientras, con Neji...

-¡San! -Ki trataba de acercarse a Neji con un tranquilizante en mano, pero el Hyuuga no cedía- Trae el disparador, el paciente no quiere ceder.

-¡Aléjense de mí! -Neji usaba una almohada para repeler a los loqueros, pero estos, tan pronto le inyectaron el tranquilizante, lo desarmaron y lo recostaron de nuevo en la cama- Hinata-sama...

-Ya está delirando otra vez -Shi se acercó a Ki- ¿Ahora _por qué_ comenzó el berrinche?

-No quiso comerse el pay de queso con chocolate blanco, nieve y caramelo.

-No hay problema -dijo el misterioso director apareciendo en el cuarto- Denle el tratamiendo "Pollito golón" y verán que el paciente de la habitación 35 sanará por completo.

-Entendido -Shi levantó un radio y llamó a sus hermanos- Muchachos, operación "Pollito golón" en marcha.

-.-.-.-.-

Y para no hacer el cuento más largo, tras dos terribles meses de angustia y desesperación (¡Que aguante!), los pacientes fueron dados de alta. El misterioso director los entregó en persona a sus familiares y amigos.

-Veamos, familia Aburame -El padre de Shino se acerca, silencioso como siempre- Su hijo ha perdido por fin su afición a los insectos y está completamente curado. Puede hablar.

-¿Qué? -Fue todo lo que dijo el Aburame y, en ese momento, vestido con un extraño traje, usando una máscara antigases y cargado con un enorme tanque de insectisida, Shino salió dispuesto a...

-¡Mueran, insectos miserables! -Gritó mientras rociaba el insectisida por todas partes y reía frenéticamente- ¡Soy el bugbuster!

De la nada (mentira, del manicomnio) se escucha la música distorsionada del tema Bugbuster y se ve a los cinco hermanos llorando de felicidad al ver a uno de sus mejores pacientes curados. Shino comenzó a sembrar el pánico entre su familia (Sería redundante explicar por qué, pero lo cierto, es que nadie dijo nada, solamente un "ARGHT") pero fuera de eso, estaba bastante normal.

-Le vamos a agregar a la cuenta el traje, el tanque y el tema musical -Y deshaciéndose del expediente de Shino, siguió adelante- Inuzuka, familiares de Kiba Inuzuka, por favor.

Debido a que la mamá de Kiba estaba fuera por misiones, Hana, su hermana mayor, se dispuso a ver por su querido hermano menor.

-¿Kiba ya está mejor?

-Señorita, detectamos el mal en su hermanito, pero gracias a la ayuda profesional de nuestro personal, su hermano ha dejado de creerse perro, y ha evolucionado para creerse mono.

-¡¿QUÉ!? -Y a su grito, Kiba, haciendo movimientos propios de los simios, comenzó a correr por las calles de Konoha y golgarse de los postes, antes de ser perseguido por Akamaru y la jauría de perros de su hermana.

-Vea el lado bueno, dentro de poco pasará de mono a Homo Erectus -el director le da una guía- Luego, conforme se vaya habituando a una vida normal, será un Homo Habilis, y si corre con muchísima suerte, llegará a Homo Sapiens, pero no le garantizamos nada. De hecho, las apuestas están en que se queda como Neanderthal, entre el mono y el Homo Erectus.

Hana se quedó completamente paralizada mientras un par de lagrimitas se escurrían de sus ojos.

-Bueno, no todas son malas noticias. -El director arrojó a la basura el expediente de Kiba y tomó el siguiente- ¿Algún familiar de Akimichi Chouji?

Chouza, papá de Chouji, quien observó lo que le había pasado a Shino y a Kiba, se acercó completamente preocupado.

-Por favor, júreme que mi hijo no se porta como un maniaco.

-Descuide -El director le dio una palmada amistosa al Akimichi- El problema de su hijo fue arrancado de raíz, y ahora tiene la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida. Si no me cree, véalo por usted mismo.

Si bien todos esperaban ver a Chouji, no se esperaban ver a este Chouji.

Delgado, cuerpo bien trabajado, un poco bronceado, con 1.79 de estatura y sonriendo como nunca en su vida.

-¿Chouji?

-Papá, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas de mi vida, lo mal que estaba y el riesgo en el que tenía mi salud, por eso -Chouji sacó un par de videos y dvds y se activó un fondo celeste con amarillo- ¡Venderé cintas de rutinas de ejercicios para bajar de peso! Hay de todo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cabello. ¡Deja de ser un perdedor y aprovecha la dieta Akimichi, en tan solo un mes recobrarás la figura y serás todo un galán!

Tan pronto terminó su infomercial, cerca de 14 jovencitas rodearon al nuevo Chouji y este las invitó a la inauguración de su gimnasio.

-Familia Nara, por fa...

-No es necesario, puedo salir por mi cuenta. El tiempo es oro y debe aprovecharse -Un Shikamaru con el cabello corto, trajeado, celular con agenda y conexión a internet en mano salió rápidamente- Quiero que me comunique con los accionistas de la aldea de la niebla, de otra manera, no habrá negocio. Tenga lista mi oficina para dentro de media hora o habrá palabras muy feas...

La situación hablaba por sí sola. Gai se acercó rápidamente donde el director.

-Por favor, se lo suplico, tengo que verlo.

-Tranquilo -El director toma el expediente de Lee- Lee, ya eres libre, puedes hacer con tu vida de shinobi lo que desees.

En teoría, no hubo mucho cambio, salvo por que se dejó crecer un poco el pelo, sus cejas fueron reducidas y vestía... como un shinobi cuerdo.

-¡Lee! -Gai se acercó para abrazarlo- ¡Gracias al cielo que ya te curaste!

-Váyase. Usted solamente es un producto de mi imaginación.

Cuando escucharon eso, todos callaron. Gai cayó de rodillas al suelo y Lee siguió su camino como si nada.

-Vea el lado bueno, Gai-sensei -le dijo el director- Ahora él podrá levantarse por su propia cuenta.

En eso, Ki y Shi trajeron un carrito de supermercado adornado como si fuera una carreola. Temari, que no quiso escuchar al director, se acercó confundida ya que... Gaara aún tenía el Shukaku, y estaba... dormido.

-¿Gaara?

Ki se acerca a Temari y le entrega una macana.

-Si despierta y se pone violento, dele con esto. Si se vuelve a despertar y está más molesto -Le da otra pero recubierta con una malla de acero-, dele con esta otra. Y aquí -Le entrega un enorme paquete de fotos- Estas las tomamos en diversos momentos de sus letargos, aqui es cuando no quiere dormir, aqui cuando lo dormimos, aqui cuando se vuelve a despertar, aquí lo volvemos a dormir, y por ser oferta están a mitad de precio.

-¿Y Kankuro?

-No se preocupe, señorita. Su hermano ya no se cree Oso de circo -Temari apenas iba a replicar pero el director no había terminado- ¡Ahora es un Payaso de circo!

Y en ese momento, acompañado de música de circo, sale Kankuro con un vistoso atuendo de colores chillones, haciendo malabares con pelotas de diversos tamaños y colores y equilibrando un juego de porcelana sobre su nariz mientras daba vueltas alrededor de todos sobre un monociclo.

Sakura se acercó y, presa de la desesperación, arrojó a Temari.

-¿Y Sasuke?

El director -que a Sakura le pareció muy familiar- movió de manera negativa la cabeza.

-El paciente escapó a una tercera parte del tratamiento. No pudimos hacer nada por él.

FlashBack

-¡Regresa! -Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San perseguían sobre caballos a Sasuke- ¡Esto lo hacemos por tu bien!

-¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ! -Sasuke les grita y les gritaba- ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO¡¡ARGHT!

FlashBackEnd

En eso, un enojadísimo Hiashi Hyuuga se acercó.

-Ya. Fue. Mucho. Tiempo -Dijo Hiashi de forma telegráfica- ¿En donde está Neji?

-En un momentito -El director se volvió- Neji, está bien, ya puedes salir.

Pero Neji no salió.

-Un momento por favor -El director hizo una seña y To y San se acercaron a la entrada, entraron al sanatorio y comenzaron a forcejear con algo... o alguien.

-¡Vamos, ya salte de ahí! -Entre los dos jalaron de un brazo a Neji, quien al salir a la luz del sol y ver a todas las personas que le miraban con malas intenciones se refugió detrás de Hinata.

-¿Neji-niisan? -Hinata trató de despegarse de Neji, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este la abrazara con fuerza- ¿Qué tienes?

-¡YA ME LO DESGRACIARON! -Gritó Hiashi mientras caía en sus rodillas, un río de lágrimas se desbordaba de sus ojos y se jalaba los cabellos como si eso fuera a regresar a Neji a la normalidad- ¡¿POR QUÉ!?

En el momento en que el director se deshacía del resto de los expedientes, una inocente mariposa se acercó a Hinata; Neji la abrazó con más fuerza y antes de que se diera una explicación lógica del por qué de la conducta de Neji, Shino, autonombrado Bugbuster, eliminó al pobre bicho volador de una rociada.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fueron sus últimas palabras, era tan buena mariposa -Haku, el director del sanatorio, se quitó la bata, y como Sakura lo reconoció, no faltó el pleitazo...

-¡¿Tú eres el director¡Ya estabas muerto!

Rápidamente, todos clavaron sus miradas asesinas sobre este, y conciente del peligro, tomó al MiniKidomaru para escapar al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡FUE CULPA DE KAKASHI!

-¿Qué? -Dijo quitando la vista del Icha Icha Paradise, y sin pensarlo siquiera, echó a correr de la turba furiosa que lo sacó de la aldea... y más allá.

Mientras, en la cueva de Orochimaru.

-A mi no me importa, vine por poder y no me voy a ir sin él -Sasuke avanzaba con paso firme detrás de Orochimaru.

-Oye, aunque su cuerpo sea diferente, él es el señor Orochimaru -Le dijo Kabuto, pero la mirada de Sasuke lo calló.

-Sin prisas Sasuke¡**_Au_**! -Orochimaru abrió la puerta de un cuarto y le hizo la seña para que entrara- Ya verás que en muy poco tiempo tendrás ese poder que tanto deseas. ¡**_Yú-Jú_**!

Sasuke entró al cuarto pensando en el posible entrenamiento que llevaría, cuando se sintió empujado y la puerta del cuarto se cerró.

De pronto, una luz que provenía del centro de la habitación se encendió, y Sasuke... descubrió que no estaba solo.

-¡¿USTEDES!?

San, To, Mo, Shi y Ki (ordenados por orden de nacimiento) iniciaron una nueva tunda a Sasuke.

-¡Estate quieto, es por tu bien! -Le decían mientras "entrenaban" a Sasuke- ¡A donde, es por tu bien!

-¡No es cierto! -Sasuke trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero ellos nunca abandonan a un paciente- ¡Auxilio!

Afuera del cuarto.

-¿Está seguro que esos quintillizos tendrán listo a Sasuke? -Le preguntó un dubitativo Kabuto a Orochimaru.

-¡Claro que sí¡**_Yú-Jú_**! -Orochimaru sacó dos boletos- Además, me dieron un par de boletos para ir a las Bahamas¡Siempre he querido ir a esquiar¡**_Au_**!

Salió y a los pocos segundos se fue deslizando sobre unos esquí, vestido completamente con ropas de esquimales, y lo increíble, fue que llegó.

**FIN** de la quinta rápida de Naruto. Antes de que se me olvide, en mis fics de HUMOR o PARODIA, si Orochimaru no dice ¡**_Yú-Jú_**! o ¡**_Au_**!, el fic no es mío o **no es** Orochimaru.

Y ahora, lo que todos querían ver por fin ha llegado... ¡Los votos! (silencio) ¿Ah? Momento¿realmente querían leer la rápida? Cielos, esto es tan... motivador, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, me siento como...

-Sí, sí, sí -interrumpió Hanabi Hyuuga- ¿Podrías pasar a los votos? Quiero saber si al menos llegaré a casarme al final de todo el fic.

Como digas. ¡¡Veamos los votos!!

Ino x Shikamaru 50

Neji x Tenten 14

Sasuke x Naruto 13

Sakura x Naruto 9

Neji x Hinata 8

Naruto x Hinata 6

Temari x Shikamaru 5

Naruto x Hanabi 4

Lee x Sakura 3

Sakura x Jiraiya 3

Gaara x Hinata 2

Shikamaru x Naruto 2

Kakashi x Sakura 1

Kiba x Hinata 1

Sasuke x Sakura 1

Sasuke x Hinata 1

Esta votación tuvo como último review a hikarihyuga el 6 del 11 del 2007. ¡No pierdan la cuenta, lectores y votantes! Faltan solamente 22 rápidas.


	7. Haku, de nuevo

**¡LAS RÁPIDAS DE NARUTO!**

¡Sí!. ¿Acaso creyeron que me olvidé de este fanfic? Para nada. En esta ocasión, los ex-akatsuki's, Zabuza, Mizuki, el MiniKidomaru y **Haku **regresan de nuevo con más chismes, nuevas sobre las kunoichis desesperadas y una gran revelación. ¡Eso y más en Le omelette! Notas y demás al final del capítulo.

**En sexto lugar mejor que nunca de Las rápidas de Naruto** -¡Le omelette! (_Toma dos_)

* * *

Véase a los ex-akatsuki's y a Zabuza terminando de decorar el cuarto de la academia ninja usado en la rápida 4; disimularon todas las evidencias de la turba furiosa y sus estragos no mencionados, y trataron de poner un orden que no tenían.

-¡5 minutos para empezar! -Fue el grito de Zabuza, y todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares. El renegado de la aldea de la niebla terminó de colocar las tarjetas para Haku y este llegó barriéndose antes de que Zabuza tomara el micrófono y comenzara el show.

Haku tomó su lugar al lado de la pantalla de televisor, Mizuki llegó corriendo con las palomitas y el refresco y la banda sonora comenzó el tema de Le omelette.

-¡Bienvenidos una vez más a Le Omelette, esta es la toma dos! -Dijo Haku, y Mizuki comenzó a aplaudir y chiflar- Gracias Mizuki, ahora... -Haku comenzó a revisar las notas, y descubrió algo muy desagradable, quitó el micrófono y se dirigió a Zabuza- _Son las notas del episodio pasado_. Este... ¡Sean bienvenidos! Había rumores de que no habría una segunda parte, pero hubo un cambio de planes y aquí estamos, de nuevo.

Ni un solo aplauso de Mizuki, la banda sonora del ex-Akatsuki comenzó a cuchichear cosas incomprensibles y Zabuza comenzó a comunicarse por medio de señas con Haku.

-¡Ah, es cierto! -Haku se acomoda su traje y sonríe de nueva cuenta- Bien, antes de anunciarles los últimos chismes y las únicas notas interesantes de la aldea de la hoja, quiero que sepan que tenemos un nuevo camarógrafo -Haku se dirigió rápidamente a los demás, pero nadie le pudo dar razón del pobre diablo- Bueno, ya les diremos cómo es que se llama, ahora, unos comerciales, y regresamos con más en Le Omelette.

-.-.-.-.-Comercial uno-.-.-.-.-

_Para aquellas ocasiones en las que no tienes la más mínima idea de qué decir..._

-Oye, Haku -_Deidara se acerca a Haku y le enseña sus uñas_- ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo esmalte?

-¿Tiene puntitos? -_Responde Haku observando las uñas como si fueran un enigma_.

_Producciones Le Omelette trae para ustedes este artefacto único, inigualable, de venta prohibida por el gobierno de Konoha y 100 por ciento trastornable_...

**_"¡I OROCHI!"_**

-¿I Orochi? -_Preguntó Haku sumamente confundido_.

_Así es, el ¡I Orochi!. Este producto no solo hará que sus compañeros **duden **de su salud mental, sino que le brindará un vocabulario a prueba de **idiotas **__para esas situaciones inesperadas_.

-Por segunda vez en este sketch -_Deidara se acercó de nuevo a Haku_- ¿Qué tal mi nuevo esmalte?

_Haku se pone el ¡**I Orochi**, lo conecta directamente a sus sienes y hace un paso de baile un tanto peculiar_.

-_**¡Au**_! -_Haku posa y se acerca deslizándose a Deidara_- Se te ven divinas, yo quiero diez de esas. ¡_**Yú-Jú**_!

_El ¡I Orochi! le permitirá responder a las dudas más _fundamentales _del universo._

Iruka _-Tsunade aventó el reporte de la misión de los genin más recientes en la cara del chunnin- ¿_Cómo diablos hiciste estos reportes, con las patas?

Pe-pero lo hice lo mejor que pude...

_Iruka (el chunnin se vuelve hacia la pantalla) solamente debe conectar los electrodos a sus sienes, y el ¡**I Orochi**! trabajará por usted, obteniendo un resultado como el siguiente..._

Iruka, solamente te preguntaré esto o me veré **parodiada **en algún fic_ -Tsunade aventó el reporte de la misión de los genin más recientes en la cara del chunnin- ¿_Cómo diablos hiciste estos reportes, con las patas?

_-¡**No-O**! -Iruka se levanta de un salto y gira hasta estar de espaldas de la sannin- _A la otra le diré a Naruto que trabaje por mí. ¡**_Au_**! La invito a tomar un trago, yo invito._ ¡**Yú-Jú**!_

Pues si tú vas a pagar...

_Y eso no es todo, el ¡**I Orochi**! le permite expresarse con toda la libertad del universo._

Neji, debes mejorar tu posición_ -Hiashi **pateó **por última vez a Neji antes de dejarlo incorporarse_- Concentra tu chakra, bla, bla, bla...

Sí, Hiashi-sama_... -Dijo Neji cuando logró coordinar sus pensamientos.  
_

_Basta con conectarlo, encenderlo, y... ¡Adiós dudas y temores! _

_-¡**Au**! -Hiashi se deslizó hasta donde estaba Neji y le dio un bofetón bien acomodado- _Neji, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, jamás serás nada, excepto un pobre y miserable miembro del bouke _-Lo agarra de la mano y le sonrie de una manera muy, muy, muy tenebrosa- ¡_Ven conmigo_!. ¡**Yú-Jú**!. ¡**Vámonos**!_

_-¡NOOOOOO! -Gritó Neji mientras trataba de aferrarse de lo que sea, pero no pudo escapar de su destino- _¡Hinata-sama, su padre activó el_ **¡I Orochi!**_!. ¡Auxiliooooooooooo! -_La voz de Neji se perdió en el vacío._

_El ¡**I Orochi**, solamente conéctalo, y será como si Orochimaru hablara por tí. Comprobado. _

_Válido hasta el segundo capítulo de la primera temporada de Naruto o hasta agotar existencias. De venta prohibida por el fandom_.

-.-.-.-.-Volviendo a Le Omelette-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bravo! -Haku aplaudió ante la falta de iniciativa de Mizuki y tomó las tarjetas que tenían el programa de ese día- Bien, las novedades de la aldea de la hoja jamás están completas sin la participación de las chicas, y hablando de chicas... ¡Las kunoichis desesperadas atacan de nuevo! -Aplausos tanto de Mizuki como de los ex-akatsuki's- Y esta vez atacaron duro, si no me creen, veámoslas.

-.-.-.-.-Kunoichis desesperadas (toma dos)-.-.-.-.-

Véase a Hinata en el puesto de ramen acompañando a Gaara, quien está vestido con sus ropas usuales y concentrado en terminarse su tazón de ramen.

-¡Ya quiero ver a Naruto! -Exclamó en voz alta la chica, y no esperó mucho por que el mencionado llegó hasta el puesto de ramen, observó que Hinata le miraba de una manera un tanto extraña y que Gaara estaba en su lugar...

-¡Gaara! -Naruto hace a un lado a Hinata y se sienta a un lado del kage- ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? -Se dirige a Ayame- ¡Un tazón de ramen, por favor!

-He tenido días mejores... -Gaara se volvió hacia Naruto, pero un semblante de terror se dibujó en su cara, por lo que concluyó su comida, dejó su cartera en la barra y puso pies en polvorosa- ¡Tengo trabajo, si llegaras a sobrevivir, hablamos luego!

Naruto no comprendió a lo que se refería Gaara, pero supo que le iba a ir mal ya que la tierna e inofensiva Hinata agarró su tazón de ramen (aún caliente) y le dio la corretiza de tu vida al rubio.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ TU /#& RAMEN! -Y se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza.

-¡Está caliente, dattebayo!. ¿Qué está pasando? (Aparece Haku en un pequeño círculo que repentinamente surgió de una esquina de la escena y agrega sonriendo "Y no es comercial").

-.-.-.-.-Volvamos con Haku-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata, creímos que habías aprendido la lección. Lo único bueno del asunto, fue que Gaara pagó todo. -Haku tira una de las notas y al leer la siguiente se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Tengo un par de noticias. Aparentemente, Ino iba a ser parte de las kunoichis desesperadas, pero como está tan ocupada estudiando para ser ninja médico, ni se **acuerda **que es una chica -Zabuza proyecta una imagen de Ino con una barba fotomontada-, y respecto a Kurenai-sensei, pues Asuma ya se le **petateó**, y hacer burla de ello sería cometer una crueldad de nuestra parte hacia ella -Se ve la imagen de Kurenai, Anko y Tsunade en plena borrachera y Haku avienta la tele y toma la siguiente tarjeta; esta vez, lo que hizo fue una expresión de sorpresa, que apareció en su rostro- ¡Cielos! Esta sí que es noticia. Vayamos con nuestro enlace en vivo por la kunoichi desesperada que nos falta. Así es, hablamos de Tenten, quien nos demostró, cuando creímos que no había un nivel más bajo de desesperación, que hay uno **más **bajo todavía. Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-.-.-.-.-Continuamos con las Kunoichis desesperadas (toma dos)-.-.-.-.-

Neji iba caminando, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos como de costumbre, ya que tenía un encargo de Hiashi y por la forma en que se lo comunicó, el líder del clan no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

En eso, al pasar por un restaurante, observa que su compañera (la kunoichi desesperada que nos falta) estaba riéndose **sola **frente a un ¿vaso?. Atraído por la curiosidad, se acercó a ella.

-¿Ya te volviste loca? Por que si es así ya tendremos un cambio en el equipo, o sea, que yo me voy -Le comentó el genio de los Hyuuga a la chica y, en eso, observó que el contenido del vaso se fue reduciendo lentamente hasta distinguirse la cabeza de...

-¡Kidomaru! -Neji se puso en posición de pelea- Tenten. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?. ¡Él es un shinobi de la aldea oculta en el sonido!

-Error -Dijo el MiniKidomaru- Soy el MiniKidomaru, y dijiste mal el nombre de la aldea.

-Como si alguien le importara el nombre de esa méndiga aldea -Neji se disponía a irse, pero el MiniKidomaru le arrojó un pedacito de hielo- ¡Oye! Una cosa es que te _sientas _importante y busques **nacionalizarte **_ligando _a una kunoichi desesperada como Tenten. ¡Pero nadie arroja a mi precioso cabello un pedazo de hielo babeado!

El MiniKidomaru logra empujar el vaso **hasta **el suelo y alza sus seis brazos en forma amenazante hacia Neji.

-¿Qué te crees, eh, qué te crees? -Se puso bravo el infeliz- ¡Todos tenemos derecho a defender nuestros sueños!

-¡Ja! Pues con ese tamaño es lo único que podrás hacer. -Neji desafió al MiniKidomari y este _se le puso al brinco_.

-¿Quieres pelear, eh, quieres pelear, eh? -El MiniKidomaru se acercó hasta el borde de la mesa- Nomás que te agarre y verás...

En ese momento, Hiashi Hyuuga llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Se veía sumamente molesto y más al ver por qué se estaba retrasando Neji...

-¡Neji! -El aludido se sobresaltó- ¡Deja de pelearte con esa garrapata! Tienes deberes, y no los has hecho.

-¿A quién le llamas garrapata! -El MiniKidomaru comenzó a brincar lanzando golpes al aire- ¡No cambies el tema, viejo carcamal!

-¡Solo hay una garrapata y para colmo no se calla! -Hiashi hizo a un lado a Tenten y a Neji- ¡Y no estoy viejo, imitación de shinobi de bolsillo! (Hiashi **si **vio el primer capítulo de Le Omelette)

-¡Ya sacaste boleto, **cuarentón**!. ¿Quieres pelear, eh, quieres pelear, eh? -El MiniKidomaru lo señala a él y a Neji- ¡Puedo contigo y con otro si quiero!. Es más, tráete a **toda **tu familia...

-.-.-.-.-Pasemos de vuelta con Haku-.-.-.-.-

-¡MiniKidomaru! -Gritó Haku al ver entrar al MiniKidomaru en muletas, enyesado de medio cuerpo, casi completamente moreteado y gimoteando con cada paso que daba- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó!

-Me caí de la mesa. -Le respondió entre lágrimas y se dirigió hasta Mizuki- Dame una mano, _**carnal**_.

-No te preocupes MiniKidomaru, aún en la oscuridad podremos ver la luz -Mizuki agarró con cuidado al MiniKidomaru y lo colocó sobre un cojín.

-Creo que mejor vamos de vuelta a comerciales, y cuando volvamos, tendremos un enlace directo con... nuestro nuevo camarógrafo.

-.-.-.-.-Comercial dos-.-.-.-.-

_Sabemos que tienes un sueño imposible por cumplir, cosas estúpidas como..._

-¡Quiero ser el próximo Hokage! -_Gritó Konohamaru huyendo de Ebisu (de nueva cuenta)_.

_Por esas y otras razones sin sentido o significado, producciones Le Omelette trae para ustedes este nuevo producto, más que nuevo si consideramos que nadie más lo ha sacado a la venta (en otras aldeas)_

¡_**Rent-A-Jounin**_!

_Sí, el **Rent-A-Jounin**, un paquete que no solo le proporcionará compañía indeseable y el aumento de sus gastos, sus increíbles paquetes no le costarán un ojo de la cara, sino dos (bueno, uno si posee un linaje como el byakugan y dos si hablamos del sharingan)._

_Además, este producto viene en diferentes presentaciones, todas de tamaño real..._

**Asuma-sensei**. _El modelo más barato. Le garantiza protección a último minuto y viene equipado con una cajetilla de cigarrillos (si es que no se la terminó durante el envío). Le recomendamos que siempre tenga una a la mano, de otra manera, se fumará su sala en un descuido de su parte. _

**Kurenai-sensei.** _Como ya no es una kunoichi desesperada, se dedicará a atender sus traumas psicológicos sin darle ni una pista para su resolución. Viene equipada con un set de maquillaje y un vestido. Advertencia, lavar el vestido en seco o no se quitará de encima a los pervertidos.  
_

**Kakashi-sensei**. _Si, este ex-ANBU ha caído tan bajo que se ofreció a Konohaofertas para _venderse_, pero como lo rechazaron, producciones Le Omelette lo ofrece a ustedes. Posee un sharingan que _no le pertenece_, ocho perros ninja (aunque él diga que son nueve, a menos que sea invisible o se trate de su perro imaginario), y cada semana compra el nuevo volúmen del Icha Icha Icha Paradise ( y no tiene relación con Ven, ven, ven a Konoha), lo que le quitará el poco tiempo que usa para el usuario que lo adquirió._

_Y no podría faltar uno de los más caros (por no decir el más caro)_

**Maito Gai-sensei.** _Así es. Se supone que lo mejor queda para el último, aunque no todos comparten esa idea, pero este jounin viene equipado con el equipo más completo. El paquete contiene un traje verde de látex adherible al cuerpo, pesas para las piernas que el mismísimo Gai se encargará de conseguirle, un tazón y unas tijeras para el corte de cabello estilo cazuela, dos cepillos de dientes "aprobados" y cinco cajas de dentrífrico (pasta de dientes), un enjuague bucal que le garantizará el brillo de sus dientes a la hora de sonreír, una grabadora y un disco con 17 melodías emotivas, 5 clases de fondos para diversas ocasiones, el juego de gaviotas vivas (tírelas a la basura cuando ya no se muevan o de plano apesten y se caigan en pedazos), dos kilos de hojas frescas de árbol para dos de los escenarios, un set de pergaminos para invocar armas o jutsus prohibidos, la garantía de un entrenamiento arduo y extenuante dirigido por el mismísimo jounin, y muchas cosas más que producciones de Le Omelette prefiere omitir para que no cambien de parecer y lo pidan bajo su riesgo._

-¡Que arda esa llama de la juventud! -_Gai está **parado **sobre un Konohamaru que a duras penas puede levantarse unos milimetros del suelo_- ¡La flama de la juventud debe arder fuerte en tí para que todos tus sueños...!

-Gracias a _**Rent-A-Jounin**_, tendré el entrenamiento que necesito para ser un gran Hokage -_Dijo el chiquillo antes de **desmayarse.**_

-.-.-.-.-Volviendo con Haku-.-.-.-.-

Haku se voltea a la pantalla y todos ven que tiene un parche puesto.

-Les envié un ojo de mi cara, y el méndigo producto no me ha llegado aún. -Haku se quita el parche y agarra la siguiente nota- Y como dijimos, tenemos la exclusiva de nuestro nuevo camarógrafo. -Aplausos de la banda sonora y de Mizuki- Los rumores más recientes nos cuentan que Orochimaru, fundador de la aldea oculta entre el sonido, hizo su propia institución educativa, **_La escuela de re-educación de Orochimaru_**, echémosle un vistazo.

-.-.-.-.-La escuela de re-educación de Orochimaru-.-.-.-.-

Véase a los shinobis del sonidos amordazados en pupitres, cuando de pronto, se abre la puerta, se escucha la pista del tema "Willie Jimie" y un Orochimaru, vestido de Mikel Jason, entró al aula empleando pasos de baile completamente inecesarios.

-_**¡Au!**_ -Orochimaru avanza haciendo los pasos hacia atrás y se para en medio del salón- ¿Listos para ser reeducados?. _**¡Yú-Jú!**_

En ese momento, se oye un grito y la cámara pierde la señal.

-.-.-.-.-Volviendo a Le Omelette-.-.-.-.-

Todo el personal de Le Omelette está vestido de luto y Haku se acerca a un pequeño podio.

-Guardemos un minuto de silencio por nuestro valiente camarógrafo. Ha sido nuestro mejor empleado, no le pagamos nunca y ni siquiera tuvimos el gusto de conocer su nombre -Haku y el resto del equipo se arrancan el traje y quedan en sus ropas ordinarias- Bueno, pero en realidad no importa. Tenemos noticias más felices, y hablando de noticias, tenemos el nuevo adelanto del filme de la temporada, protagonizado principalmente por los Hyuuga's Neji, Hinata y, haciendo aparición especial, la Pulga que se hace llamar por sí misma como Hanabi. -Haku esquiva dos kunai's- Mejor, veámoslo.

-.-.-.-.-Trailer _The insanest spark_-.-.-.-.-

_Dentro de las propiedades de los Hyuuga, hay una casa, la cual nadie ha querido ocupar..._

-Hiashi-san -Dijo uno de los miembros del consejo del souke- Esa casa está maldita.

-Lo sé, por eso enviaré a los mejores Hyuuga para investigarla... Y de paso, que limpien la sangre de los otros Hyuuga que han ido con los mismos fines.

_Tres Hyuugas, diferentes uno de otro, vivirán el terror... la angustia... y la locura..._

Neji se acerca a la puerta, y escucha un ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño...

-¡_**Au**_! -Orochimaru tomaba una ducha en la regadera sin usar la cortina- Pásame una toalla. ¿Sí?. ¡_**Yú-Jú**_!

-¡ARGHT! -Neji se fue corriendo y se detuvo a vomitar en el primer jarrón que halló en el pasillo.

_La maldad se apoderará de ellos..._

-¡Aquí estoy y las mataré en menos de lo que se termina esta rápida! -Neji trató de abrir la puerta, pero Hinata lo atacó con el cuchillo que tenía en manos- ¡Hinata-sama!. ¿Por qué hizo esto?

-E-es que n-no quiero q-que me m-mates -Sollozó la souke en lo que Hanabi se atoraba en la ventanilla del baño en su intento de escapar- ¿P-por qué no t-tomamos u-un poco de t-té para c-calmarnos?

_The insanest spark... Jamás volverás a desear quedarte solo... o mal acompañado._

-.-.-.-.-Volviendo a Le Omelette-.-.-.-.-

-No se preocupen, fans de los Hyuuga, Neji no levantó cargos contra Hinata cuando salieron de ahí, aunque Hanabi estuvo perdida por tres días y demandó a la compañía de cine de Konoha por una cantidad considerable de dinero por daños y agravios. Nadie le hizo caso, claro, hasta que la representó el abogado de su papá, quien se ganó una mención en la columna del periódico de Konoha al ser el primer defensor de los derechos humanos de los shinobi's en Konoha. ¡Hey! -Haku le arrojó la tarjeta a Kisame- Acabo de aventarme el _chisme de la semana_, y **a nadie le importó**. Mejor vayamos a comerciales.

-.-.-.-.-Comercial tres-.-.-.-.-

_¿Cansado de que te confundan con un oso?_

-La verdad -_respondió Kankuro, quien se volvió a la pantalla_- Sí.

_Pues no tienes nada más de qué preocuparte. Konohaofertas trae para tí este producto de importancia fundamental, que todo sujeto de baja autoestima y fácilmente manipulable debería tener entre su colección de basura._

_**¡EL SASU-KIT!**_

-¿Sasuke-kit? -_Preguntó Kankuro, a quién le llamó la atención el nombre del producto_.

_No, es El Sasu-kit, con este producto podrás hacerte pasar por Sasuke... ¡Y nadie va a notarlo!_

Se ve a Kankuro vestido con la misma ropa que utiliza Sasuke en el principio de la serie, aunque se le ve toda la panza, con una peluca y un libro-manual de uso.

-¿Eres Sasuke? -_Sakura se acercó a Kankuro y comenzó a palparlo_ para comprobar que fuera real- ¿De verdad eres tú?

_Kankuro lee el manual y le sonríe a Sakura._

-Sí -_Le respondió, y mientras la pelirrosa se lo llevó, Kankuro levanta sus dedos hacia la cámara haciendo el símbolo de victoria._

_El manual del Sasu-kit posee dos instrucciones específicas, hechas a prueba de babosos, para sacarle el máximo provecho a este producto. Responda "Sí" cuando le favorezca la situación, y siempre diga "No" cuando las cosas se ponen feas y necesite zafarse de la situación requerida._

-¡Sasuke! -_Ino se aferró a Shino, quien usaba el Sasu-kit_- ¡Haz algo!

-No -_Respondió Shino, y el grupo de shinobi's malignos se llevaron a la rubia._

_Obtenga el Sasu-kit, le llegará de inmediato por que solo se han comprado dos ejemplares. De venta en Konoha.  
_

-.-.-.-.-De nuevo con Haku-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tú eres Sasuke? -Preguntó una turba furiosa de anti-fans de Sasuke Uchiha, quienes ya tenían listo todo lo necesario para linchar a Haku, quien apenas se estaba probando el Sasu-kit.

-¿Sasuke, **_qué es eso_**?. Yo no sé que sea -Dijo Haku mientras se hacía el loco- No señoritas, -Haku se quitó el Sasu-kit- yo soy Haku, host de Le Omelette, pero creo que Sasuke, el original, está por allá.- Señala a Kankuro, quién todavía está con Sakura- ¡Vayan por él, chicas!

La turba furiosa se retira y Haku agarra la siguiente tarjeta.

Sin embargo, su semblante se oscurece tras leerla, y al volver hacia la cámara, realiza una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Últimas noticias! -Haku se afloja un poco la camisa- ¿Recuerdan que Hinata **era **parte de las Kunoichi's desesperadas?. Pues ya no más. Cansada de las humillaciones por parte de sus familiares, compañeros, amigos y conocidos, Hinata ha decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, y para desgracia de los antes mencionados y muchos más, vuelve con una imagen nunca antes vista de ella.

-.-.-.-.-"Dale Duro"-.-.-.-.-

Se escucha música tipo reaggeton y se ve a Hinata con una gorra negra con el emblema de Konoha, guantes de cuero y anillos de oro macizos en cada dedo, lentes y su banda de la aldea con incrustraciones de diamantes, varios collares,.pistola, también con incrustraciones de diamante en la cintura, y un micrófono con manchas de sangre. Al fondo se ve a un cuerpo agonizante manchado de sangre.

- "_Si le echas la culpa a alguien, que no sea a mí_

_puesto que yo no maté a tu papi_

_ni puse el sello maldito de los Hyuuga en tí_

_culpa a papá, a tus amigos, pero no a mí_".

Lo ven, lo oyen, lo viven. Hinata Hyuuga trae su primer sencillo, al mero estilo de reaggeton, para dejar atónitos a más de uno.

_**¡DALE DURO!**_

Con temas como "**_Yo infarté a papá_**", "**_Dale duro_**", "**_Si le echas la culpa a alguien, que no sea a mí_**", "_**Los idiotas de la arena**_", "_**Misiones estúpidas**_", "_**¡Vete al diablo hermana!**_", "_**Al diablo las misiones**_", "_**Si no le vas a pegar, yo te golpearé a tí**_", estos y más éxitos en su espectacular interpretación. Cómprelo o muera.

-.-.-.-.-De vuelta a Le Omelette-.-.-.-.-

Hinata está a un lado de Haku, quien se ve extremadamente pálido, se encuentra sudando copiosamente y tiene tres copias del disco en la mano. El brazo derecho de Hinata está detrás de Haku.

-En serio, no saben de lo que se pierden -Dijo Haku en un esfuerzo increíble y Hinata hace más presión- ¡Es más, si no compran su disco, se van a morir, en serio!. Vayan a las tiendas y cómprenlos todos, yo sé lo que les digo.

Hinata sonríe a la cámara y retira su brazo de Haku, dejando ver su pistola incrustrada.

-¿Saben qué? Vayamos a comerciales... -Y Haku se nos desmayó. 

-.-.-.-.-Comercial cuatro-.-.-.-.-

_¿Cansado de comer siempre lo mismo?_

-Es problematico, pero tiene razón.- _Dice Shikamaru mientras hace círculos con la cuchara en un plato de sopa aguada_.

_¡No se preocupe! Con las "_**Galletas que se parecen a usted**_", siempre tendrá una nueva novedad que hará que sus comidas sean más interesantes y comestibles._

-¿Esta es una galleta Shikamaru?- _Dice el aludido sosteniendo una galletita con forma y relleno de piña_.- Que fraude.

_Ehm, como decíamos, las "_**Galletas que se parecen a usted**_" vienen en diferentes presentaciones: Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Lee y "Pulga"_

-¡Oigan! -_Hanabi trató de destruir a las galletas del comercial_- ¡Yo no soy una pulga!

"**Galletas que se parecen a usted**", _un producto hermano de la harina de pasteles "_**Quemacoco**_". La galleta Shikamaru es producto de la imaginación de Shikamaru a causa del consumo diario de sopa aguada._

-.-.-.-.- De nuevo con Haku-.-.-.-.-

- Mmm, Sakura.- Dice mientras muerde una galleta de color rosa con crema, una minipeluca de la kunoichi en cuestión con una bandita que tiene grabado el emblema de Konoha.- Cada día estás más **cremosa**.

La avienta y agarra una galletita cuadrada de dos colores y una peluquita.

- Ahora probemos una galleta Neji.- Haku iba a morder la galleta, cuando Zabuza le pasa otra tarjeta- Y en otras noticias -Haku arroja la galletita y golpea al MiniKidomaru, quien chilló de dolor- Tenemos el "Detalle" de la serie -Se renuevan los aplausos del público- Y el detalle se lo llevó... ¡El departamento de Naruto!

Silencio absoluto.

-**¿Qué?** Además de que no tenemos material para concluir de forma decente este programa, debemos analizar las ventajas que tenemos a la mano. -Haku se pone lentes negros- Así que veámoslo... una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-El departamento de Naruto-.-.-.-.-

-Así es -Se ve a Haku vestido con ropa deportiva en el departamento de Naruto, quien está roncando a conciencia- Estamos aquí, en el departamento de Naruto. Si observan bien -La cámara da un vistazo rápido- Su casa se compone de dos cuartos integrados, lo cual nos deja a pensar que en Konoha tienen DEMASIADO espacio, tanto que 11 personas podrían vivir en uno.

En ese momento, Naruto se despierta.

-¿Haku? -Naruto se levanta sin quitarse el gorro- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

-¡Y ese fue el _Detalle de la semana_! Volvemos a Le Omelette. -Haku salió de escena dejando a un confundido Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-Una vez más, Le Omelette-.-.-.-.-

-Qué estupidez -La cámara no enfocó a Haku, sino a la banda sonora, en específico, a Deidara, quien se quitó la guitarra y se estiró para que le tronaran los huesos- ¿Te imaginas viviendo en un departamento todos juntos?

-Es algo que tenemos que vivir para creer -Dijo Kisame escribiendo las tarjetas de los diálogos de Haku en el piso.

-Oigan, **_comadres del mediodía_** -Zabuza llamó la atención de la banda y señaló a la cámara- Estamos al aire.

La banda sonora de inmediato retomó el tema de entrada, Kisame le dio la tarjeta a Haku y salió de escena y Zabuza movió la cámara para enfocar a Haku, quien se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta -Haku esquiva la guitarra que Deidara le arrojó, pero no pudo esquivar un zapato- ¡Auch!. Bueno, ahora pasaremos a uno de los segmentos más importantes de Le Omelette, ya que si no fuera por este, y por los adelantos, no habría razón para que esta Toma dos fuera una realidad... _**¡Las metidas de pata de la autora! **_

-.-.-.-.-Metidas de pata de la autora-.-.-.-.-

Las luces se apagan una y otra vez, y Haku aparece con otro traje. 

-Aquí tenemos una de las primeras metidas de pata observadas tras la rápida cuatro, o sea, desde la última transmisión de Le Omelette -Haku se pone unos lentes y saca una carta- **Kisame Hoshigaki** nos comenta _una explosion de emociones para hinata, me pregunto si esa demostracion de fue de "felicidad" o de "furia". -_Haku se quita los lentes y tira la carta a la basuraDe acuerdo a la autora, Hinata se hallaba muy feliz por que Naruto la invitó al ramen, pero no estaba tan feliz ya que le desgració la existencia a más de un shinobi. Solo podemos suponer que ni siquiera _Iria _sabe por qué Hinata reaccionó así (y eso que Iria es la que está escribiendo esto) Recuerden que esto es Le Omelette y nuestro objetivo es entretener a costillas de las parodias de Naruto.

Aplausos de Mizuki y el MiniKidomaru que ya recuperó parte de su movilidad.

-Vayamos ahora a la siguiente rápida, o sea, el especial. **Rut Lance**, hermana de la autora, notó muchos detalles que Iria se negó a responder, pero que nosotros haremos aquí ya que a ninguno de los personajes involucrados les importa realmente. -Haku toma otra carta, mucho más extensa que las demás, y comienza a leer- _¿Cómo puede ser posible que en vez de analizar los componentes del pastelillo se pongan a probarlo?_ La respuesta más obvia, es que esos ninjas médicos son unos **idiotas**. _¿Acaso lo tenían en un plato para dar muestras gratis?_ Ni idea, lo cierto es que el plato estaba muy _bonito_, siendo propiedad de los Hyuuga, no iban a presentar un "postre" en una lámina desechable. ¿O sí?. -Haku se pone los lentes de nuevo, y tras analizar la carta, continúa la lectura- _¿Cómo es posible que Shino sepa los nombres de los insectos que tiene? Sin contar que el pobre de Meru no tuvo un funeral decente_. Para esta respuesta podemos suponer que fuera de las misiones y los entrenamientos, Shino tiene MUCHO tiempo libre en casa; sobre el funeral, la verdad no se pudo llevar a cabo debido a que la cajita donde el escarabajo iba a ser enterrado desapareció misteriosamente, aunque algunas fuentes no confiables afirman que sirvió de sonaja en uno de los tantos eventos de la Academia Ninja. Seguimos -Haku dobla la carta para no confundirse y sigue leyendo- _¿De donde rayos sacaste eso de "Uchiha's Love"?_ En realidad iba a ser "_**Uchiha's Lovers Club**_", pero como a Iria se le fue el avión y le urgía subir el capítulo, se le olvidó y no puso la nota aclaratoria. Esto y además es una parodia de _**Hyuugacest Love**_, fanfic de **Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun**, una de las lectoras de Iria (que por cierto ha desaparecido, cualquier informe será agradecido) y en que aquel entonces solo tenía uno o dos capítulos publicados. La felicitamos aquí por haberlo concluido y manifestamos nuestro deseo de leer "_**Sweet Memories**_". Pero ya nos salimos del tema -Haku toma un poco de agua y continúa- _¿No se supone que cada quién debe probar de su propio veneno?_ Para la lástima de los no fans de Hinata y Hanabi, Hiashi presentía que algo así iba a ocurrir, por eso se lo encargó a Neji, y Neji arrastró a Naruto, quien no jugaba cartas en el asunto. _¿De donde rayos sacaron las 6 cucharadas de huevo?_ No lo sabemos, hicimos una entrevista a distancia con Hanabi Hyuuga y esto fue lo que respondió.

"-Pues CREO que ahí decía seis cucharadas de huevo, por eso me puse a abrir cascarón por cascarón hasta que las seis cucharadas quedaron llenas."

-Encantadora. -Masculló con un dejo de sarcasmo Haku y revisó el sobre de la carta- Por último, sabemos también que **Rut Lance** preguntó (de manera obligatoria) por un mp a su hermana acerca de la finalidad de los planos, la respuesta la tuvimos en la rápida pasada, ya que a **Kakashi **se le ocurrió que tener un manicomnio sería una idea estupenda. Creo que la turba furiosa lo persiguió por más de dos meses, lo bueno de ello fue que no estuvo solo, ya que Gai-sensei le hizo compañía a modo de entrenamiento.

Haku arroja el sobre de la carta a la basura y saca otra.

-**Yoshi W** nos comenta _Me encantó la parte en que le hicieron creer a kankuro que es payaso de circo¿como ocurren esas cosas?_ Sencillo, Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San querían curar a Kankuro para que ya no se creyera **oso**; seguimos leyendo, _yo creo de escribis lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza, verdad?_ Estimado **Yoshi**, si Iria escribiera lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, hace mucho hubiera terminado sus fics. Además, para la autora, _**Kankuro es y siempre ha sido un oso**_.

La banda del ex-Akatsuki toca algo para desentumirse, y Haku atiende la siguiente carta.

-**KAKAxPAMExNEJI** pregunta _cual es el tratamiento pollito glotón?_ Para explicar eso, debemos dejar en claro qué es un pollito golón. Se les llama así a los pollos de engorda que en lugar de tenerlos listos para el _matadero_, se vuelven mascotas. En el caso de Neji, era urgente una **domesticación**. ¿Quedó claro?

Haku arroja la carta a la basura, y está por presentar el siguiente segmento, pero Zabuza le trae más cartas. 

**-Tomonoki Tsukihishi** nos pregunta _¿aun se puede votar?_ ¡Claro! De otra manera, no estaríamos haciendo toda esta alharaca. y por último tenemos a** Chako Uchiha** _Sabes? Yo ya predecia que Naruto seria el unico que traeria de vuelta a Hinata, pero nunca pense que con ese metodo XD_ La verdad, nadie se lo esperaba. Esperemos que "**_En análisis de la conducta shinobi_**" esta duda sea aclarada.

Aplausos de Mizuki y Haku se arregla el traje.

-Y ahora, el segmento final del día. -Haku se vuelve hacia la ventana y ve que Hinata le está apuntando con su pistola- ¡Pero no olviden que tienen que comprar "**Dale duro**"! -Haku saca el disco y lo levanta en alto- ¡Comprarlo puede ser su salvación! -El pobre host espera hasta que le dicen por señas que Hinata ya se fue- Uf, que alivio. -Haku arroja el disco y le vuelve a pegar al MiniKidomaru- En nuestro último segmento, tenemos al "Shinobi de la semana", y en serio que más de uno se impactará.

-.-.-.-.-Shinobi de la semana-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke llegó puntualmente al lugar donde enfrentaría su destino contra Itachi. El llamado "Lugar secreto de los Uchihas" parecía predecir el dolor, angustia y muerte que predominarían en esa hora aciaga.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo. ¿Razones?. Tenía más de cinco días plantado en el mismo lugar, y de Itachi, ni las luces.

-¡ITACHI! -Sasuke pegó el grito en el cielo y comenzó a buscar pistas de Itachi en la última aldea en la que fue visto.

Lo curioso, es que no se trataba de una aldea ninja.

-¿Ha visto a este hombre? -Le preguntó Sasuke a un vendedor de flores mientras le mostraba una foto de Itachi.

-Sí, hace rato pasó el señor Uchiha y compró unas flores, dijo que eran para una persona de importancia fundamental en su vida.

La tez de Sasuke palideció.

-"¿Flores?. Posiblemente planee darme un ramo que, además de espinas, contenga serpientes que escupen abejas". Sasuke le pidió la dirección que tomó Itachi, y el sujeto le dio una fija.

Pensando que la información del hombre era falsa, Sasuke se detuvo ante una vendedora de dulces.

-¿Ha visto a este hombre? -Le enseñó una foto diferente a la usada unos minutos atrás.

-Sí, es el joven Itachi. ¡Qué muchacho tan amable! -Dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora- Hace unos minutos compró un montón de dulces, que eran para el orgullo de su vida.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía.

-"Posiblemente envenene esos dulces, o que de ellos salgan abejas que encajen serpientes" -Sasuke apretó los puños y contuvo su deseo de destruir el puesto de la inocente señora. 

Aparece Haku en la parte inferior de la pantalla, dentro de un circulito y dice- **Este sujeto necesita una terapia con urgencia. **

De nueva cuenta, pidió información sobre el ** paradero de Itachi, **y le dieron... La misma dirección.

El Uchiha menor comenzó a andar, cada vez más atolondrado, y antes de confirmar cualquier cosa, fue directamente con un afilador de cuchillos.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?. ¡Hay cuchillos para toda la ocasión!. Menos estos, son encargos. -Le dijo señalando un rincón donde grandes cuchillos esperaban a sus dueños.

-¿Ha visto a Itachi? -Le dijo enseñándole otra foto.

Vuelve a aparecer el circulito con Haku y pregunta- **¿Pues cuantas fotos tiene de Itachi, y dónde las guarda?**

-Sí, justo se acaba de ir. Recogió unos cuchillos y me dejó quedarme con el cambio. ¡Es la persona más generosa del mundo!

Aún cuando Sasuke procuraba contenerse, agarró del cuello de la camisa al pobre señor y lo levantó en alto.

-¡Ese méndigo de Itachi arruinó mi existencia! -Sasuke lo soltó y tomó uno de los cuchillos del rincón- ¿A donde se fue?

-P-pues a su casa -El señor le dio la dirección- Se dará cuenta de inmediato, ya que en el buzón tienen un símbolo muy ridículo, que parece una pokeball- Sasuke echó a correr hasta una prudente distancia- ¡Ese cuchillo ya tiene due...!

El objeto mencionado aterrizó a pocos milímetros de la mano del señor, razón por la cual se desmayó y Sasuke regresó para agarrar un cuchillo más grande.

-¡El emblema del clan Uchiha no es ridículo! -Sasuke blandió el cuchillo un par de veces y lo mantuvo en alto- ¡ITACHI, VOY POR TÍ! -Volvió a gritar Sasuke y echó a correr de nueva cuenta.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y para su desabrida sorpresa, el buzón tenía el emblema de pokeball. Sasuke descargó un poco su ira en el pobre buzón y se dispuso a tirar la puerta, pero el atractivo del timbre, que sí tenía el emblema de los Uchihas, llamó más su atención.

-¡Un momento! -Se escuchó una voz femenina al fondo, y en cuestión de segundos, una mujer **encinta **le abrió- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Donde está Itachi? -Preguntó Sasuke- Dígale que aquí afuera le estoy esperando, si pregunta quién, su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchi...

-¡Cuñado! -La mujer abrazó con una fuerza inaudita a Sasuke y lo metió al interior de la casa- ¡Cariño, vino a verte tu hermano!

La cara de Sasuke fue invadida por la confusión. ¿Cuñado, cariño? Esas palabras no existían en su diccionario.

Vuelve a aparecer Haku, en su circulito- **Necesitas comprar uno nuevo, o agregarle fotocopias de perdido**.

Y si estaba confundido, ver llegar a Itachi en yukata de estar, con una pipa de burbujas, una humeante taza de café, el periódico y sandalias para hogar lo dejó completamente aturdido.

-¿Itachi? -Sí, Sasuke estaba muy aturdido.

-Sasuke, toma asiento -El mayor le señaló un sofá y se sentó frente a él- Supongo que deseas una explicación.

De nueva cuenta se aparece Haku- **Pues si solamente vas a dar una, va a tener que ser muy buena o innovadora, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke olvide para qué fue a buscarte**.

-¿Qué es esto? -Le preguntó Sasuke a Itachi, observando que las paredes no estaban manchadas de sangre ni había restos humanos por doquier.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta -Itachi dejó el periódico, la pipa y el café, e hizo más seria la expresión de su rostro- Me casé, y soy muy feliz.

Tanto Sasuke -así como Haku- abrieron completamente sus ojos.

-¿Ca... casado? -Alcanzó a preguntar Sasuke, y un par de lagrimitas llenas de frustración aparecieron en los ojos de Sasuke, aunque Itachi las interpretó de otra manera.

-Es bueno saber que te gustó la noticia. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

-Si cuñado -La mujer de Itachi le quitó el cuchillo a Sasuke y salió de ahí- Estará listo en veinte minutos.

Al ver que Sasuke no decía nada, Haku agregó, desde su circulito, como siempre- **Esta no se la esperaba**. 

-Bueno, Sasuke. Te diré la verdad. La verdadera razón por la cual maté al clan.

-¿No era por la búsqueda de poder? -Preguntó Sasuke aún con el brazo en alto.

-¿Qué?. ¡Ja, ja, ja! -Se burló el méndigo- No. Para nada. Solamente hay un poder en el cual creo, y es el poder del amor. Por eso maté al clan.

Vuelve a aparecer Haku- **Itachi, danos un solo argumento para no tener que llamar a Ki, Shi, Mo, To y San**.

-¿Por qué? -Alcanzó a preguntar Sasuke cuando recuperó el habla.

-Bueno, días atrás, antes de la inminente matanza, les comenté la posibilidad de casarme con una persona ajena al clan, y terminamos discutiendo. Un día, Shisui nos descubrió, y amenazó con llevar el chisme al resto del clan. Y lo maté. Y luego fui a donde el clan Uchiha, a matar al clan Uchiha.

Ante el íncomodo silencio, Haku volvió a hablar- **Como que falta el tema del show de Andy Griffith, no se preocupen, lo silbaré para ustedes.**

-¿Solo para casarte? -Sasuke bajó al fin el brazo, y vio con desesperación cómo Itachi estaba más entretenido haciendo burbujas con su pipa que en escucharlo.

-A tí no te maté por que se me hacía tarde. Aún me faltaba recoger el traje de novio -Itachi dejó la pipa- Así que hice las cosas más fáciles y en lugar de explicarte lo que pasó, te mostré, mediante el sharingan, lo que había ocurrido.

Otra vez aparece el circulito- **Ojalá le hubiera mostrado lo que realmente le tenía que mostrar**.

-¿Y tenías que grabar en mi cabeza todo eso en toda la noche? -Las lágrimas de desesperación de Sasuke hicieron aparición, e Itachi trató de hacerse el loco.

-Pensé que serían solo por cinco minutos, pero es que en realidad se me olvidó desactivarlo. Pero ya lo pasado, pasado. ¿De acuerdo? -Y antes de que Sasuke le contestara, Itachi llamó- ¡Niños, vengan a conocer a su tío!

Un trío de chiquillos se acercó corriendo a Sasuke y comenzaron a vasculearlo.

-¡Tío, tío! -Los chiquillos no paraban y Sasuke ya no sabía a qué había ido- ¿Qué nos trajiste, tío?

-Niños, su tío Sasuke está cansado. -Itachi despegó a los niños y los acomodó frente a su hermano- Este es el mayor, es Tai, quien ya puede usar el sharingan; ella es Nin, y es una genio como su papá -Itachi se hincha de orgullo- y este pequeño travieso es Gene. Saluden niños.

-¡Buenas tardes, tío Sasuke! -Y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo- ¿Qué nos trajiste?

-.-.-.-.-De nueva cuenta, en Le Omelette-.-.-.-.-

-Le agradecemos a Ozumy, y a sus tres pequeño la colaboración para este segmento.

En ese momento, la cámara -Y Haku- descubren que a un lado está la turba furiosa comandada por Hinata.

-¡Pero antes de irnos, presentamos a una invitada especial, la Mujer Histérica Gritando!

Entra la mujer histérica gritando y desordenando todo en el estudio, mientras que Haku, Zabuza, Mizuki, el MiniKidomaru y el resto de los ex-Akatsuki se dan a la fuga._  
_

-¡Jiiiiiiiiiiii!. ¡Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii!. ¡Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii!. ¡Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -La mujer histérica gritando da vueltas alrededor de la turba y finalmente sale del estudio- ¡Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii!. ¡Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Hasta el próximo Le Omelette -Hinata muestra los anillos de sus dedos, en los que se puede leer "Dale duro", antes de arrojar una kunai contra la cámara. 

* * *

Esta fue la toma dos de Le omelette, espero que les haya gustado, y con un poco de suerte, salga el fic de Haku, "Haku's band", en donde habrá más emisiones de este programa tan controvertido. Pero si lo que desean es una tercera entrega de Le Omelette en el transcurso de las Rápidas, no olviden hacer las preguntas en sus reviews. Aprovecho para avisar que el próximo capítulo es "Shinobi's Idol", donde le espera más de una sorpresa a uno.

Vayamos (ahora sí) a lo que todos estaban esperando. ¡Los votos! (Aplausos del grupo técnico encargado de la rápida pasada, o sea, yo). Hay algo que es muy importante para mí, pero como no lo es para ustedes, reduciré su sufrimiento e iré directo a lo que realmente les importa. ¡Suerte y nos vemos pronto!


	8. Los jueces

**¡LAS RÁPIDAS DE NARUTO!**

Hola, lectores y votantes en general. He decido retomar el hilo de las rápidas, pero también hay un asunto muy importante que tengo que comunicarles desde este momento para evitar molestias. Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten esta rápida que terminará muy rápido y comprendan mi punto de vista.

Naruto y determinados elementos de series, programas, accesorios y comerciales no son de mi poder, solamente es mezclado con el fin de entretener y evitar la acumulación de estrés.

**¡Las rápidas de Naruto!**

**Shinobi's Idol.**

Se ve un escenario al aire libre, donde 15 shinobi's muy conocidos por todos, vistiendo sus mejores ropas y terminando al unísono el fragmento de una canción de grupo, antes de volver a sus lugares y distinguir la silueta de tres jueces en particular, cada uno con un pensamiento en la cabeza sobre los participantes.

-Sin lugar a dudas -Dijo Kisame Hoshigaki, el escritor de fics NaruHanabi- Este es el espectáculo más... pintoresco de lo que va en la semana. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse de el grupo de los participantes perdedores tendrían las agallas de mostrar la cara en una eliminatoria en la cual no fueron invitados?

Los shinobi's ardieron en ira, entonces Rut Lance tomó la palabra.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, vamos, no hay que ser tan duros con ellos, fue muy divertido ver todas las tonterías que hicieron al subir al escenario. ¿Verdad Neji Tobi?

-La verdad no estoy seguro, pensé que Shikamaru e Ino estarían en la final, pero solo uno de ellos pudo estar entre nosotros. Aunque se agradece la presencia.

El público aplaude y las luces se enfocan al host.

-¡Gracias, queridos jueces! -Yoshi W se acerca a los perdedores- Primero que nada, todos desean saber el rumbo que tomarán sus vidas, las elecciones que harán a futuro, los planes inconclusos para finalizar y las predicciones acerca de las rápidas -Uno de los shinobi's iba a hablar, pero Yoshi W se volvió hacia la cámara- Pero antes, unos comerciales de nuestros patrocinadores.

El público aplaude y las luces se apagan en el escenario. Se ve al personal buscando las grabaciones de todo el reality y tras treinta segundos vuelven al aire.

-Primero, queremos presentar a los jueces. Digo, esta rápida no posee el suficiente contenido para ser considerado un capítulo, así que preguntemos a ellos para saber si tienen algo que decir.

Se acercó a Kisame y le tendió el micrófono.

-¿Qué sintió cuando la autora del fic y responsable de todas las tarugadas ocurridas estas últimas semanas le invitó a ser parte de los jueces?

-Bueno -Kisame se acomodó en su asiento- Lo primero que hice fue preguntar acerca de las posibilidades de que la rápida final sea de Naruto y Hanabi, y ella dijo que iba a necesitar más de un milagro por que eran pocos los votantes para esa pareja, por no decir que era el único que votaba por ella.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté, compañero. -Yoshi W repitió la pregunta- ¿Qué sentiste cuando fuiste invitado a ser parte de esta algabaría?

-Ah, eso.

Kisame Hoshigaki se puso de pie, observó a los quince participantes, de los cuales solo cinco quedaron finalistas, y tras analizar la situación, volvió a sentarse.

-Nada en especial, aunque en lo personal me gustaría que actualizara sus fics de Naruto y Hanabi.

Aplausos del público; Yoshi se acerca a Rut Lance.

-Tú antes estabas aquí, pero ahora ya no estás entre nosotros; aún con eso, sabemos que eres parte responsable de Las rápidas de Naruto. ¿Le puedes decir al público cuál fue la respuesta que le diste a tu hermana cuando te dijo que necesitaba a un juez?

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, la verdad, no lo esperaba. Me dijo "¿quieres salir en Shinobi's Idol?" y le dije que me daba igual.

-Vaya respuesta. ¿Sabías que ese lugar que ocupas estaba reservado para shikamaru2211.

Yoshi W señala el letrerito que está frente a Rut Lance, donde se distingue una mancha de corrector mal tapando el nick del mencionado y mostrando mal escrito el nick de la hermana de DL-I.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, ni modo. -Fue toda la respuesta que dio Rut Lance y se puso a jugar con un lápiz que se encontró.

-Qué interesante. Ahora, no menos importante -Yoshi se dirigió a Neji Tobi- ¿Qué nos puedes decir tú?

-Que gane el mejor, por que solo tenemos tres premios -Dijo mostrando una cajita y un sobre blanco cerrado.

Se escuchan más aplausos del público y las luces vuelven al escenario, iluminando únicamente a los cinco finalistas.

-Estos quince shinobi's estuvieron con nosotros en un reality show donde se dieron miles de situaciones propias de un show con guión como Las chicas play-tos, Los sabores del ramen presentando a Iruka, y La escuela de reeducación de Orochimaru -Se escucha un ¡Yú-Jú! en el viento- De todos ellos, que enfrentaron situaciones de toda índole, solamente cinco lograron llegar a la final, y de esos cinco, dos volverán completamente humillados a sus casas, concientes de que no sirven ni para distraer al más bruto de los cazadores de detalles televisivos, y tres recibirán la gloria, el reconocimiento, los premios y el respeto que tanto buscan de sus familiares y amigos. Pero antes, unos recortes de los momentos más emotivos que se vivieron en Shinobi's Idol.

La pantalla gigante del fondo muestra diversas escenas fragmentadas. Besos en los rincones donde estaban las cámaras escondidas, triángulos, cuadrados, pentágonos, hexágonos y hasta heptágonos amorosos, malentendidos, cachetadas tras cachetadas, peleas campales desde comida hasta jutsus prohibidos, otro triángulo amoroso que sacó de onda a más de uno; lágrimas de dolor conforme se dieron las eliminaciones, tras eliminación, tras eliminación; competencias de todas índoles, desde la organización de conciertos de música folklórica y moderna hasta la evaluación de arte modernos, abstracto y clásico. Esas y más cosas se vieron y la pantalla volvió a sus colores predominantes.

-Lo que todo el público desea saber, es el sentir de los perdedores. Comenzaremos contigo -Señaló a Kankuro- ¿Qué sentiste el día que fuiste eliminado?

El aludido le arrebató el micrófono a Yoshi y comenzó a llorar como una bebita.

-Yo... yo... ¡Me confundieron con un oso! -Kankuro comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva y se recargó en el hombro de Shikamaru- ¡Y dijeron que los osos no tenían entrada en el concurso!

-Cielos señor os... ¡Es decir, Kankuro! -Yoshi le quitó el micrófono y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Debió haber sido una etapa muy traumática en su vida. ¿Nos puede decir que ha hecho estas últimas semanas?

-He caminado en las calles con un carrito sandwichero, pero eso no llena el vacío que se formó en mi corazón.

Expresión de lástima del público hacia Kankuro y se le ve tomando su carrito y ofreciendo la mercancía entre las gradas.

-Y esas fueron las palabras del primer eliminado. Ni siquiera tuvo chance de quedarse una semana, ojalá venda mucho y se le olviden sus traumas originados por el rechazo social -Yoshi W se acercó a Sasuke y a Naruto, quienes aún ahí seguían peleando- ¿Y a ustedes por qué los echaron juntos?

-¡Fue culpa de ese odioso de Naruto! -Gritó Sakura y le quitó el micrófono a Yoshi- ¡Por culpa de él corrieron al pobrecito de Sasuke, quien quería el primer premio para obtener los recursos necesarios y realizar la venganza que tanto deseaba contra Itachi, su malvado hermano mayor!

El público estalló en expresiones, y por una seña de los jueces, los cinco finalistas se apartaron del grupo.

-No es verdad -Neji Tobi tomó la palabra y las luces lo iluminaron- Fue tu culpa. Sabías que estás en Las rápidas de Naruto, y que la autora explota los recursos para cumplir a cabo no solo las expectativas de los lectores, sino las propias, y Shinobi's idol estaba contemplada para ser SasuNaru desde el principio, pero metiste tu cuchara. Por eso, para evitar enredos innecesarios, ellos fueron eliminados desde el principio, y tu los seguiste en la semana siguiente.

Varios conocidos del público comenzaron a cuchichear y uno de ellos, vestido de capa negra con nubes rojas y portando una banda marcada de la aldea de la hoja trató de darse a la fuga.

-¡Itachi! -Gritó Sasuke al identificar al potencial escapista y echó a correr detrás de él. Naruto, y por consiguiente, Sakura, le siguió el paso, quedando once participantes.

-Un aplauso al valiente chunnin que aceptó disfrazarse de Uchiha Itachi, esperemos que Sasuke no lo atrape. -Yoshi W se puso unos lentes- Ahora unos comerciales y cuando volvamos, la gran decisión de la final.

Todo se oscurece de nuevo y los jueces comienzan a deliberar; un grupo de ANBU's sacaron a los 6 perdedores restantes, encerrándolos en un cuarto acolchonado por persona para evitar una masacre por la injusticia de las decisiones tomadas. Terminan los comerciales y Yoshi está entre los jueces y los finalistas.

-La hora de la verdad ha llegado -Yoshi se quitó los lentes, cuando se escuchó un ¡Au! en el viento- Y cómo decíamos, los jueces tienen lista la decisión. Juez de Honor Neji Tobi, háganos el favor de dar a conocer a los últimos dos perdedores.

-Será un placer -Neji Tobi tomó la tarjeta donde anotaron los nombres y comenzaron- Para no hacerla de emoción, por que queremos irnos ya a dormir, Lee y Hinata están fuera, así que largo.

La chica y el cejón se fueron cargando auras negativas en sus espaldas.

-Pobrecitos, ya ni por que eran los mejores cantantes del ruedo -Yoshi W se acercó a los tres finalistas y le tendió el micrófono a la única chica- Pero así son los reality's, tienes que sacrificar la dignidad para ser de los mejores. ¿Verdad?

Expresión de ofensa por parte de Ino y Neji Tobi se sienta, poniéndose de pie Rut Lance.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, así es la vida. -Rut Lance se truena los dedos de las manos y hace una seña para iluminar a uno de los chicos- Gaara, no me caes bien, pero ganaste el tercer lugar, y te ganaste... -Todo queda en silencio- ¡Las gracias!. Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo...

Todo el público notó como una enorme vena se hinchó detrás del tatuaje del kage de Suna, mientras que Ino y el otro sudaban frío.

-Y bueno -Siguió Rut Lance- Para el segundo lugar, tenemos este pequeño pero significativo premio -Abrió la cajita y sacó un llavero de 25 centavos dólar- ¡Shino, ven por tu premio!

Aunque el Aburame no decía mucho, se notaba que estaba molesto. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Y lo que todos esperaban! -Yoshi gritó y el público estalló en aplausos- ¡La ganadora de Shinobi's Idol es...!

En eso, con más fuerza y claridad, se escuchó un ¡Yú-Jú! y de uno de los reflectores, apareció la silueta de Orochimaru.

-¡Au! -El sujeto se lanzó, pero como tropezó con los cables, llegó de cara al escenario- ¡Yú-Jú! -Se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar la risa de Rut Lance, y la mitad del público huyó- ¡Alto!

Todos los que estaban huyendo se detuvieron en ese momento y los ANBU's dejaron salir al resto de los perdedores para que trabajaran por ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó Kisame Hoshigaki- Te recuerdo que están en desventaja y nada de lo que hagas hará que arruines este evento.

-¡Te equivocas! -Orochimaru dio unos pasitos y se acercó a Yoshi W, quien soltó el micrófono y se escondió detrás de los jueces- ¡No pueden declarar un ganador sin haberme escuchado cantar a mí!. ¡Yú-Jú!

Ino, Gaara y Shino palidecieron. Los shinobi's de la hoja pensaron que esa intromisión a último minuto no debía tener lugar, en tanto que Gaara pensaba que, si le daban oportunidad a Orochimaru y este hacía un buen circo, le quitarían las gracias y se las darían a Shino. Prefería matarlo a que eso sucediera.

Los jueces, por su parte, se miraron sobresaltados, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y Neji Tobi tomó la palabra.

-De acuerdo, pero solo tendrás una oportunidad.

Orochimaru sonrió como cuando encuentra un nuevo niño al cual acosar. Chasqueó sus dedos y se escuchó la pista de Willy Jimie, y justo en el momento en que se disponía a cantar...

-¡Yú-Jú! -El exsannin usó su lengua para atrapar el sobre y echó a correr despavoridamente, seguido bien de cerca de los 11 shinobis restantes- ¡Tontos!

Entretanto, los jueces y Yoshi W hablaban en privado.

-¡Vámonos antes de que descubran que el sobre estaba vació! -Y los cuatro se escabulleron. Hoy en día, no se ha vuelto a saber de ellos.

Esto fue **¡Shinobi's Idol!**. Ahora. ¿Los votos? Antes de aclarar muchas cosas, hay algo que todos deben saber.

Recibí un review anónimo firmado por "shikamaru2211" que decía así:

_**shikamaru2211**: No me rendire!_

_No voten nejihina es INCESTO!_

_Asi que SHIKAxINO_

_Todavia paso que un narusaku pero nejixhina (por dios es INCESTO!!)_

_UN SHIKAxINO Por favor! (2008-03-24)_

Y eso me molestó mucho, por que para quien realmente me lee, sabe que soy más fan del NejiHina que de las otras parejas, así que, para evitar el conflicto, le mandé un mp para evitar que la situación fuera en peor, y esto fue lo que recibí.

_**Pot of avarice**: Como soy la moral con piernas, debo decir que un NejiHina es puro incesto, y aun mantengo mi posición. No cambiaré de parecer. (viernes, 28 de marzo de 2008 02:18:46 a.m.)_

Y recibí unas horas después, un mp de **Shikamaru2211**:

_lo siento pero yo no fui el que puso ese review, lo que pasa es que yo le  
pedi ayuda a unos amigos para aumentar los votos somos cuatro chavos y todos  
le pusimos shikamaru2211 como una **estrategia**, lo siento a todos los que  
incomodo el comentario, pero la verdad fue el usuario pot of avarice, de nuevo  
lo siento mucho. (no te preocupes ya lo regañe)... (viernes, 28 de marzo de 2008 05:56:43 p.m.)_

¿Creen que voy a creerle? No tengo garantizado que haya sido o no él, lo cierto es que, debido a esa situación que se presentó, voy a cancelar el conteo, tampoco aceptaré la votación de este al primer capítulo y las hechas por mp, lo siento mucho por los que se gastaron las yemas de los dedos y el dinero en los cyber's. Las nuevas condiciones de los votos es que contengan alguna crítica del capítulo, ya no se aceptarán los votos vacíos por que solo ocupan espacio y no poseen valor (a partir de estos momentos) El nuevo conteo inicia a partir del noveno capítulo, les guste o no.

Y lo más importante, es que no aceptaré ataques contra las parejas. Si esto se vuelve a sucitar, eliminaré las rápidas cambiando el estado del fic (de "in progress" a "complete") y solamente escribiré de parejas inusuales y no solicitadas por una larga temporada. Si solo dejan review por hacerle un favor a alguien y no por que les gustó el fic, mejor no voten ni le den falsas esperanzas a los que ven con alegría que su pareja va ganando. Tampoco aceptaré más de un review firmado por la misma persona, es uno por capítulo y esto va para la persona que puso seguida su votación con los nombres de los personajes de Bleach (o como se llame)

Así que ahora lo saben, tampoco habrá especiales como los fics de votación especial.

Espero, para los votantes honestos que a lo mucho solo tienen dos votos de sus parejas favoritas, comprendan la situación que me hicieron pasar y que originó esta decisión.

¿Estaré siendo inmadura? Eso lo sé, pero no hay marcha atrás. El conteo de las rápidas se reduce, y las votaciones están en cero. Les advierto que, si van a dejar review, no critiquen a las parejas, ya que se está dando la libertad de que por mayoría HONESTA de votos gane la más solicitada, dos, se está respetando el gusto de los lectores (¿a quién, de pura curiosidad, no le gustaría leer un Sakura/Jiraiya? Suena bastante original), tres, voten una sola vez y con contenido, ya que votos vacíos no serán tomados en cuenta a partir de ahora, y por último, no voten más en este ni en los capítulos anteriores, ahórrense un conteo mal hecho.

Gracias por haber leído esta nota aclaratoria, y si tienen estrategias, piensen en las posibles consecuencias. Por cierto, shikamaru2211, iba a dedicarte un shikaino que justamente había hecho esa mañana, pero como ví semejante review, no lo hice, y no lo he transcrito, de hacerlo, estará dedicado a todos menos a tí, y lo digo en serio. La próxima rápida de Naruto se llama "Deiderella". Suerte, se portan bien, y si quieren diversión, inviten (a Itachi).


	9. Deidara

**Las rápidas de Naruto**.

¡No estaba muerta! He vuelto y como lo prometí, las rápidas continúan. Lamento el freak-out que sufrí los últimos capítulos, pero si no respetan a las parejas de otros, nos fregamos todos. Vamos a concluír estas rápidas para que todos salgamos con un buen sabor de boca, y no hay bocado más exquisito que el humor. Así que les preparé esta entrada parodiando como siempre a los personajes y a un cuento clásico cuyo autor debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por mi culpa.

Naruto, el cuento original de la cenicienta, etc, NO SON MIOS asi que al avisar advierto que ni estoy cometiendo un plagio ni mucho menos aviso que se trata de un complot japonés para comer sopas instantáneas, aunque éstas sean deliciosas con carne y una que otra verdurita.

Las rápidas de Naruto: **Deiderella**.

_Todo comenzó en la guarida lúgubre y olorosa del Akatsuki, de donde saliera un humo muy particular proveniente de la rabieta de uno de los miembros de esa misteriosa y extraña organización._

-Ese Tobi, me las pagará...

_Un enfurecido Deidara se hallaba castigado. Si, lo que leyeron. Castigado por ceder a su presión emocional y atacar a Tobi sin otro fundamento que el de su mal humor, y no por que fuera algo extraño de ver, ya que pasaba todo el tiempo. El acabose había llegado al destruir el pastel de cumpleaños que habían robado en secreto para Itachi y que terminó en una lluvia de merengue, pan, frutas molidas y las lágrimas del Uchiha, quien se encerró en su habitación para llorar como una colegiala por ese desastre, ¡En su cumpleaños!_

_Y entre los deberes del joven renegado se hallaba cerrar el agujero que hizo con sus famosas técnicas, del cual surgió un destello que tomó una forma sumamente particular._

-¿Qué diablos...?

-Uy, que viaje. -_Un hada con barba, pectorales firmes, espalda y piernas peludas, vestidito de muñeca y un porrito de hierba que, sin lugar a dudas, no era hecho de plantas legales, revoloteaba alrededor del confundido rubio, y cuando hubo terminado de bocanear el humo, se presentó._- Soy Juan, el hada del porro, y como eres una chica que ha sufrido mucho, te voy a conceder tu deseo para que ese príncipe desgraciado que solo se fija en las fáciles se enamore de tí y lo puedas mandar al demonio después de bajarle todo el dinero que puedas. -_Juan tomó la expresión congelada del akatsuki como un asentimiento, tiró el porro aún encendido y, sacando una varita de su vestido, el hada tocó a Deidara, transformándolo en toda una princesa_.- Por cierto, que buena hierba tienen ahí abajo.

_La cosa se escabulló por lo que quedaba del hueco, mientras que el joven, tras tocarse el rostro, el cuerpo y conseguir un espejo que aún tenía el precio encima -presuntamente robado- para confirmar que no estaba soñando, gritó con toda la fuerza que tuviera en el momento, callando de golpe al oír su afeminada voz_.

-Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, esto no puede ser, no, no, no...

_Lo peor fue la presencia de Itachi. Sus ojos irritados, producto de un llanto reciente y la historia de su vida, se posaron sobre la "intrusa", quien no sabía cómo explicarle que todo eso tenía una muy confusa y totalmente estrafalaria explicación, pero la tenía. No obstante, nada pudo decirle al renegado de Konoha, quien alzó un brazo sacando de la manga un ramo con rosas, alzó el otro brazo sacando una caja llena de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, y con su cabeza, le hizo una seña indicándole el camino a su habitación._

_Deidara se estremeció cuando el Uchiha se acercó guiñándole un ojo, y sin darle la más mínima esperanza -imaginando que no se tramaba algo muy bueno que digamos el joven- echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas, perdiendo un zapato hecho de cristal con una kunai en vez de tacón, que fue recogido por Itachi tras tirar al agujero los regalos que traía consigo y apretaba el calzado contra su pecho, jurando en silencio que encontraría a esa chica y la haría suya esa misma noche..._

-Un momento Naruto. -Hanabi interrumpió la narración del rubio y se cruzó de brazos molesta.- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la pelea de los 100 años en la que participaron los padres de los fundadores de Konoha?

-A eso voy, déjame ponerle un poco de drama.- El Uzumaki se acomodó sobre la cama para ponerse cómodo y volvió a arropar a la pequeña (sí, Hiashi Hyuuga pidió como misión A una niñera para Hanabi)

_El loco andar de la ahora chica alocada Deidara la llevó hasta las puertas del horripilante médico brujo Orochimaru..._

-¡Vamos! ¿Primero el Akatsuki y ahora Orochimaru? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Iruka sensei y los siete genin's? -La pequeña se levantó de la cama y tomó un pergamino, en donde estuviera la verdadera historia que en realidad poca importancia tiene, puesto que el fic trata sobre Deiderella, ¿verdad? -Aquí JAMÁS se menciona a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a esas famosas hadas peludas, ¿me quieres tomar el pelo acaso?

-Me pediste una historia y eso te estoy contando. -Naruto cerró sus ojos volviéndolos dos líneas rectas.- ¿O no quieres saber qué le hizo Orochimaru a Deiderella?

-Está bien, pero solo por que estoy picada. -La Hyuuga se acomodó de vuelta y arrojó el pergamino.- ¿Qué le pasó al hombre/mujer?

_Pues a Orochimaru nada, pero Deiderella llamó la atención de su secuaz aprendiz Sasuke, quien fuera el hermano perdido de Itachi, más eso nadie lo sabía, pese al parecido, llevar la misma insignia familiar, compartir la técnica hereditaria, ser de la misma aldea y tener el mismo apellido, aunque eso a nadie le importa. Sasuke Uchiha se quedó prendado de la belleza y la delicada voz de la "princesa", a quien acorraló en una esquina pese a ser unos bien contados años mayor que él._

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Alejate de mi desgraciado! ¡Tengo un zapato de cristal y sé cómo usarlo! -_Eran las amenazas de Deidara, pero solo aumentaban el fuego de la pasión que Sasuke sentía por ella_.- ¡Mira hijo de tu $#%& &%/#$! ¡O te alejas por las buenas o te mando a la #&$%"$da!

-Eres hermosa. -_Le decía Sasuke totalmente embelesado_.- Tu voz suave, tu vocabulario de camionero, tu parecido con un enemigo que debería estar muerto, eres perfecta, fabulosa, hermosa... -_Esa y todas las cosas bonitas que terminaran en "osa" o "ecta" menos "espantosa" y... y otras palabras que terminan en "ecta", eran parte de los halagos que surgían de la boca del moreno_.- Destruiría a un reino entero si ese es tu deseo.- _Claro, cómo olvidar las falsas promesas de amor_.

_Deidara, por su parte, no estaba nada contenta, y menos al distinguir a lo lejos, por el horizonte, a su otro problema, que venía siguiendo su rastro como todo un profesional: preguntando._

-¡Itachi! -_Dijo sorprendido el menor_.

-¡Sasuke! -_Respondió igual de conmocionado el mayor_.

-Yo me largo. -_Deidara aprovechó que se distrajeron para huir lejos, encontrando un refugio temporal en Konoha, mientras, los Uchiha tenían cuentas pendientes que arreglar..._

-Mataste a todo el clan. -_Sasuke se fijó en la zapatilla de cristal que Itachi aún apretaba contra su pecho_.- Me martirizaste repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez las temporadas uno y dos de Glee y The Hills y Niñas Mal. Jamás te perdonaré.

-Tú te quedaste con mi mantita, no tienes perdón de Dios. -_Reveló Itachi uno de sus más profundos secretos, y si fuera una telenovela, se hubiera escuchado un remate musical. Pero volviendo a la historia, el sharingan de Itachi brilló con fuerza_.- Esta será nuestra última pelea.

_Y como todos saben, no es nada cómodo viajar entre la naturaleza, lodo, piedras y ninjas lujuriosos sin parar y con una sola zapatilla, por lo que Deiderella llegó hasta las puertas de Konoha con el calzado en mano lanzando amenazas, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para golpear las enormes puertas y gritar por ayuda._

-Como que ya le metiste mucha galleta. -Hanabi interrumpió la narración.- ¿Qué no se supone que llega un señor feudal que le da un beso y se van a vivir felices por siempre?

-No, eso es lo que pasa en las fantasías de "Haku quiere volver a amar", una muy mala telenovela, por cierto. -Naruto se sentó en posición de loto, aún con su mirada de zorro, y se dio cuenta de que no podría terminar el cuento, por que ni él mismo recordaba qué seguía.- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

-No sé. ¿No tienes que realizar alguna misión? Podrías llevarme y con suerte te salvo la vida. -Sugirió la pequeña pero el rubio soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué?

-Estoy aquí por que no tenía nada que hacer.- Le confesó el portador del Kyübi, sin imaginar que la aldea estaba siendo invadida en ese preciso momento y todos preguntaban por él, olvidando que lo habían "enviado a misión" para que no molestara.

Mientras, en la guarida del Akatsuki, Deirada limpiaba el desastre que provocó su último berrinche, cuando se le apareció un hada que de hada solo tenía la corona, el vestido y la varita, por que tenía barba, piernas peludas, voz más que grave y un porro en la mano, que tiró luego de sacar del agujero que se creó con las explosiones ocasionadas por el renegado una bolsa de la que sobresalían brotes y hojas de alguna planta en particular.

-Luego te cumplo tu deseo, nada más le comparto esto a mi padrino Eltibio y luego te concedo tu deseo.

El akatsuki se quedó congelado, y tras frotarse los ojos, pensó que todo se trataba de una alucinación, por lo que se apresuró para terminar.

-Tobi se disculpa con Deirada. -Apareció Tobi dispuesto a ayudar -voluntariamente a fuerzas- a su compañero, pero como este le corriera con la mirada, se puso a observar a su alrededor, dando con el porrito que dejara el hada. Tras tomarlo, se puso de espaldas al rubio y le dio una bocanada, y dijo con una voz masculina y llena de sensualidad.- ¡Está muy bueno!

**FIN **(de esta rápida)

Lamento si ofende o decepciona, pero les pediré un poquito más de paciencia (digo, esperaron 3 años, ¿pueden esperar unos días más, por favor?) Tengo que empaparme de Naruto tras un periodo de enfocarme en otras cosas, pero prometí volver y heme aquí. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Nota final. Ya revisé los votos, y se llevarán una sorpresa para el final. ¿Quién se casará en _**Casarse en Konoha no está ni en griego ni en chino, está en...**_? ¿Quién apadrinará a quién? ¿Terminaré antes del 2016? ¡Mucha suerte a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
